May the odds be ever in your favour
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Hunger Games version Fairy Tail. Cette année, les tributs du District 5 sont Yukino Agria et Rogue Cheney. L'un d'eux pourra-t-il survivre à l'arène, et si oui, lequel ? Label SPPS.
1. Chapter 1

En dépit de ce qu'affirmait tout le monde, il n'y avait jamais de vainqueur dans les Jeux. Rien que des rescapés traumatisés, hantés par leurs souvenirs de l'arène et par la sensation du sang sur leurs mains. Sting le savait de première main : il était l'un de ces soi-disant vainqueurs, après tout.

Si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait répondu qu'il était mort à treize ans, le jour où ce putain d'envoyé du Capitole à l'allure grotesque avait annoncé qu'il était le tribut mâle du District 5. Voilà, Sting Eucliffe, âgé de treize ans à peine, avec ses mèches blondes et ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés de trouille, était mort dans l'arène.

Et aujourd'hui, son corps était installé dans un siège positionné sur une estrade, dans une attitude exprimant clairement l'ennui et l'arrogance, attendant que la place finisse de se remplir des pauvres gosses en âge d'être jetés aux lions.

Assise à côté de lui, les jambes croisées, Minerva s'examinait les ongles, recouverts d'un vernis rouge sang et plus semblables à des griffes qu'à de simples ongles. Contrairement à Sting, la brune adorait se faire pomponner par son équipe de stylistes, coiffeurs et maquilleurs. Un truc de fille, probablement.

Le blond manqua bâiller lorsque Chapati Lola se leva comme un ressort qui se détend et commença à annoncer de sa voix maniérée le but de la journée – tout le monde savait déjà ça, depuis le temps, ils avaient intégré ! Il se rendait compte de rien, ce con ? Possible, vu le nombrilisme du Capitole. Les gens de là-bas tombaient des nues quand ils découvraient que _non_ , les Districts ne vivaient _pas_ de la même manière qu'eux.

Dans la foule, il y avait des visages terrifiés, des visages anxieux, des visages impassibles, des visages indifférents, des visages contrariés, des visages ennuyés. Tout un nuancier d'expressions humaines. Sting aurait adoré les prendre toutes en photo.

Il revint sur Terre juste à temps pour voir Lola – on n'avait pas idée d'avoir un nom aussi pitoyable – plonger la main dans le bocal rempli des noms des filles, en tirer un papier et le déplier.

« Yukino Agria ! »

Des têtes se tournèrent, quelques murmures s'élevèrent, et la foule s'ouvrit, laissant ouvert le passage pour une fille à l'air pétrifié, ses yeux marrons presque démesurés par le choc dans son visage de poupée. Elle fit un pas vers l'estrade puis un autre d'une démarche plus titubante qu'autre chose.

« NON ! »

Plusieurs résidents du District empoignaient une jeune femme en train de se débattre. Elle avait des yeux bruns, de longs cheveux argentés à force d'être blond clair : vu son âge, ça devait être une sœur ou une cousine. Juste un peu trop vieille pour se porter volontaire à la place de Yukino, car Sting sentait qu'elle se serait sacrifiée illico presto si elle avait été encore éligible.

« Connards ! Meurtriers ! » hurlait la fille. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Sorano » intervint le tribut fraîchement désigné d'une voix monotone. « Ça va aller. »

Sur ces mots, elle poursuivit son chemin vers l'estrade tandis que sa sœur ou cousine fondait en larmes.

« Salauds ! » sanglota Sorano. « Elle est tout ce que j'ai ! Tas de salauds ! »

Les Pacificateurs commencèrent à s'agiter, si bien qu'un résident plaqua une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme et l'entraîna de force hors de la place.

Sting passa en revue la future victime alors que celle-ci grimpait sur l'estrade : fine et délicate, aux alentours de seize dix-sept ans. Ses cheveux argentés coupés au carré lui donnaient une vague allure garçonne, aux yeux du blond, impression contrebalancée par une poitrine plus que présente. Les sponsors allaient se bousculer au portillon si elle survivait à la première journée dans l'arène… perspective des plus improbables. Sting savait qu'un joli minois pouvait cacher une cruauté sans bornes, mais il n'y avait besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour savoir que cette fille n'irait pas plus loin que le bain de sang.

A côté de lui, Minerva pinçait les lèvres, visiblement pas du tout impressionnée. Il se rappelait cette expression claire comme le jour, puisque c'était celle qu'elle avait adressé au Sting de treize ans le jour de sa propre Moisson.

 _« Toi, tu seras mort à peine descendu dans l'arène. »_

Pour une fois, lui et l'autre survivante du District 5 pensaient exactement la même chose. Quand à la tête de Yukino, elle indiquait clairement que la gamine mourait d'envie d'imiter Sorano et de faire un esclandre en versant toutes les larmes de son corps et en maudissant sa destinée. Heureusement qu'elle se retenait. Les larmes, ça n'avançait jamais personne.

Le sourire étincelant, Lola plongea la main dans le bocal des garçons et en tira le papier de Victime Numéro Deux.

« Rogue Cheney ! »

Re-têtes qui se tournent, re-murmures. Cette fois, la foule laissa le passage à un garçon brun. En dépit de ses cheveux hirsutes qui lui retombaient sur les yeux et de l'énorme écharpe en tricot qui lui cachait la moitié de la figure, pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qu'il était furieux. Il marcha lentement vers l'estrade, et Sting se surprit à loucher sur les pavés pour voir si ceux-ci se fendillaient : la rage émanant du tribut masculin était si évidente qu'il semblait entouré d'une brume de chaleur, comme un jour de canicule.

Minerva avait haussé un sourcil. Sting la comprenait : le garçon paraissait prêt à ouvrir à coups de dents la gorge de Lola qui l'abreuvait de compliments alors qu'il grimpait se positionner près de Yukino. Le blond aurait adoré qu'il passe à l'acte, tiens. Dommage que les Pacificateurs soient là.

Peut-être que celui-là parviendrait dans les huit finalistes. Il n'avait certainement pas une tête à se laisser éviscérer bien tranquille. Plutôt une tête à vous étrangler avec vos propres tripes.

« Nos deux tributs de l'année ! On les applaudit bien fort, mesdames et messieurs ! »

Les quelques gus qui osèrent obéir à la consigne tirèrent tous une gueule d'enterrement sans exception. Les épaules de Yukino s'affaissèrent tandis que l'énormité de la situation s'abattait encore un peu plus sur elle. Et si les regards avaient été capables de tuer, Rogue aurait décimé entièrement l'assistance tant ses yeux étaient meurtriers.

Sting laissa ses lèvres se retrousser.

 _Et bien, peut-être que le District 5 pourra décrocher un troisième survivant, cette année._


	2. Chapter 2

Yukino se souvenait de quelques très rares journées de canicule où le monde lui était apparu comme derrière du verre déformant. Tout était brouillé et déformé. Comme aujourd'hui, depuis l'instant où l'envoyé du Capitole avait lu son nom sur ce petit bout de papier.

Elle avait à peine eu conscience de monter sur l'estrade, d'en redescendre et d'être emmenée jusqu'à la chambre des adieux. Ce fut seulement une fois assise dans un fauteuil au coussin indécemment confortable que la réalité fondit sans merci sur elle _oh putain putain c'est pour de vrai_.

Elle était morte. Juste morte. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite technicienne de labo pouvait bien faire face à une meute de carrières sanguinaires ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, cognant violemment le mur et la faisant sursauter, livrant passage à un bolide aux cheveux blond argenté qui se jeta sur elle.

« Les enfoirés ! » gémit Sorano, le nez pressé contre la clavicule de sa cadette qu'elle serrait contre elle au point de lui rompre l'échine. « Les fils de _pute_! »

Venant juste derrière elle, Macbeth – Midnight pour les intimes – faisait la grimace de ses lèvres violettes.

« Je suppose que ce serait de mauvais goût de te demander ta bénédiction pour moi et ta sœur ? » interrogea-t-il, l'air coincé.

A titre personnel, Yukino n'avait pas grande affection pour le jeune homme aux allures de rocker : il ne ramassait peut-être pas les déchets nucléaires, mais il ne fallait pas oublier les soupçons de trafic de marché noir qui pesaient sur lui. N'importe comment, ce serait le seul qui pourrait veiller sur Sorano, maintenant.

« Tu as intérêt à bien te conduire avec elle » déclara la jeune fille avec un doux sourire, « sinon, je trouverais un moyen de revenir de la tombe pour te faire regretter d'être né. »

Macbeth sourit à son tour et leva la main droite, pouce et petit doigt repliés, les trois autres doigts dressés.

« Oui, m'dame » jura-t-il.

Yukino reporta son attention sur sa sœur aînée toujours en pleurs.

« Sora ? Évite d'aller étriper un Pacificateur quand tu sortiras d'ici. »

La plus âgée des deux blondes leva la tête, ses yeux rougis brasillant de rage.

« Je ne promets rien » gronda-t-elle.

« _Sora_. J'ai pas envie qu'on meure ensemble, c'est clair ? »

Sorano lâcha sa cadette et fit un pas en arrière.

« Je t'interdis de mourir » siffla-t-elle. « Si tu meurs, je… je… »

Yukino se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai mes chances ? Je serais hors-jeu à la première minute du bain de sang, je me fais pas d'illusion. »

La bouche de Sorano ressemblait à un trait de crayon rose tant elle était pincée. La jeune femme porta la main à la broche en forme d'étoile décorant le devant de sa robe et la retira pour l'accrocher au chemisier de sa cadette.

« C'est juste un prêt » articula-t-elle, ses yeux bruns fixant ceux de sa sœur. « Si elle n'est pas en parfait état quand tu viendras me la rendre, je vais me mettre très en colère, tu m'entends ? »

Yukino sentit les larmes revenir lui picoter les paupières.

« Okay » lâcha-t-elle. « Okay. »

* * *

Lorsque Yukino fut contrainte de s'arracher à l'étreinte de sa sœur et de suivre les Pacificateurs jusqu'au train, l'impression d'être en pleine canicule revint en force. La vision des deux anciens gagnants et du tribut masculin, patientant sur le quai, ne fit rien pour dissiper la brume déformante.

Le quatuor pénétra dans le train où se trouvait déjà Lola, tout sourire. La porte du compartiment se referma dans un claquement sec. La brume se dissipa cruellement.

Yukino regarda l'intérieur du compartiment, regarda les autres voyageurs, et s'empressa de fondre en larmes.

« Mais enfin ! » s'écria Lola. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? »

« Quoi, tu vois pas ? » ricana un Sting méprisant, les mains dans les poches, tandis que Minerva haussait un sourcil de reine.

De son côté, Yukino sentait que le déluge était parti pour durer trois bonnes heures si personne ne l'arrêtait et ne savait pas si elle voulait endiguer le flot. D'ici une semaine, tout le pays la verrait claquer du bec sur grand écran, elle avait bien le droit à un poil d'hystérie, non ?

Deux mains froides lui saisirent la tête et elle se retrouva à plonger le regard dans deux yeux rouge sombre.

« Ne pleure pas. »

Le garçon avait la voix ferme et plate, et le sanglot qui montait dans la gorge de la blonde sortit à l'air libre sous la forme d'un petit hoquet de rien du tout.

« Impressionnant » commenta Minerva qui avait haussé le second de ses sourcils.

Le brun ne daigna même pas tourner la tête dans sa direction, toujours focalisé sur l'autre tribut.

« Je vais te lâcher » annonça-t-il, « et tu va rester calme. On est d'accord ? »

Yukino émit un petit bruit affirmatif. Il la lâcha puis se détourna d'elle pour aller s'asseoir sur une des chaises disponibles, laissant sa tignasse noire lui cacher la moitié du visage.

« Et ben toi » fit un Sting tout frétillant, « reste comme ça et le District 5 aura un deuxième vainqueur masculin ! »

Le brun refusa de lui faire l'aumône d'une réponse. Yukino sentit son estomac faire un triple nœud. Pour gagner, il fallait être prêt à tuer. Y compris son propre partenaire de district.

« En route pour le Capitole ! » roucoulait Lola. « N'est-ce pas excitant ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, trop occupée à fixer la tête brune du garçon qui allait peut-être la tuer.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour gagner les Jeux, il fallait au minimum trois choses : de la préparation, de la ressource et une chance de cocu. La préparation, c'était aux mentors de s'en charger, et Sting s'empressa d'aborder la première étape.

« Alors ! » lança-t-il en s'avachissant sur le canapé positionné devant le poste de télé. « Voyons un peu la concurrence. Mimi, je te laisse un coin de sofa ou tu préfères mes genoux ? »

Minerva lui adressa un regard hautain et Lola émit un bruit vaguement réprobateur – ce type avait un tel balai dans le cul que c'était un miracle qu'il puisse chier. Grincheux ne réagit pas, mais Blondinette eut un petit gloussement qui ressemblait à un hoquet.

« Tu sais pas ce que tu rates » déclara dramatiquement Sting en allumant l'écran.

Comme d'habitude, la retransmission du choix des tributs commençait par le district 1. Rien de tel pour mettre Sting de mauvais poil, voir l'ambiance quasiment festive qui régnait dans le quartier, sachant que là-bas, jamais un môme de treize ans ne mettrait un pied dans l'arène puisqu'un volontaire s'empresserait de prendre sa place et irait massacrer d'autres gosses qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

La fille – Lenny ou Lucy – était une blonde superbement bien roulée d'environ dix-huit ans, souriant avec assurance tandis que la foule l'acclamait. A côté d'elle, le garçon – Natsu – était nettement plus jeune, quinze ans à peine, mais son sourire en coin ne rassurait pas Sting. Sans compter que les carrières de moins de dix-sept ans étaient généralement dingues ou très bons, souvent les deux.

Cana du district 2 se montra nettement réservée, saluant à peine la foule, alors que son partenaire Bacchus pavoisait comme un paon sur l'estrade. Trop d'arrogance, ça pouvait servir, un adversaire trop confiant était plus susceptible d'avoir des failles dans sa défense. Par contraste, le district 3 inspirait davantage pitié : une Milliana de quatorze ans fut traînée en pleurs sur l'estrade tandis que son partenaire Shaw âgé d'un an de plus manquait tomber en syncope. Vu son teint, Sting ne serait pas surpris si le garçon finissait par gerber devant les caméras.

Le blond fut presque heureux de voir venir le district 4, où un garçon brun de dix-sept ans baptisé Gray joua des coudes pour grimper sur l'estrade et déclarer qu'il n'en redescendrait pas, lui attirant un tonnerre d'applaudissements tandis que le rejoignait une Juvia impassible du même âge. Et après ça…

« Vous faites pas trop mauvaise figure » décréta Sting. « Okay, Boucle d'Or a l'air de vouloir se pisser dessus, mais sinon, très courageuse. Et toi, Grincheux, tu ferais presque peur ! »

Le garçon brun le fusilla du regard. Le blond lui rendit un sourire aveuglant.

Si la sœur ou cousine de Blondinette avait fait du bruit, ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la scène du District 6, où une Wendy de treize ans fut littéralement arrachée aux bras de sa mère qui avait tenté de se sauver avec sa gosse dès l'annonce du nom. La môme se mit à hurler comme un chien à l'agonie en voyant sa mère emmenée par les Pacificateurs, et il fallut la remettre au tribut masculin, un grand dadais de seize ans appelé Mest, pour qu'elle arrête de gueuler. Sting déglutit pour faire redescendre sa nausée.

Il reprit son professionnalisme à la vue du tribut masculin du district 7, un béhémot à la crinière noire baptisé Gajeel, qui contrastait furieusement avec une Levi de quinze ans tirée à quatre épingles et plus petite d'au moins trois têtes. A surveiller, les bûcherons du 7 savaient manier la hache comme personne. Les tributs du district 8, seize ans tous les deux, ne paraissaient pas bien dangereux en comparaison, la fille – Kina ou un truc comme ça – se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang et tripotant les plis de sa robe, son partenaire Erik grimaçant tout le long de la retransmission.

La petite Coco du district 9 fondit en larmes lorsque son nom fut appelé, mais monta avec résignation sur l'estrade, où elle trembla comme une feuille tandis qu'un Hughes de quinze ans la rejoignait. La réaction des tributs du district 10 – une Bisca de seize ans et un Al de dix-sept – fut tout aussi déprimante dans leur totale absence de réaction, pas un cri, pas un battement de cil, rien qu'un sens d'inutilité de révolte. Sting fut presque soulagé de voir le grand costaud du district 11 se mettre à jurer comme un charretier quand son nom fut tiré, s'attirant un regard outré de la part de sa partenaire, une midinette au chapeau qui lui tombait sur les yeux et au nom de fleur.

Enfin, la retransmission du district 12 arriva : une binoclarde avec un ruban dans les cheveux poussa un cri strident quand l'envoyé du Capitole demanda à Laki Olietta de s'avancer, probablement parce qu'elle approchait les dix-neuf ans et se croyait sans doute en sécurité. La sélection s'acheva avec un petit brun de treize ans appelé Roméo qui serra les dents, s'arracha à l'étreinte de son père et monta sur l'estrade dans un silence pesant comme la tombe.

« Il y a beaucoup de gamins, cette année » commenta Minerva d'un ton indifférent.

« Pas tant que ça » nuança Sting. « Enfin, on sait qu'ils ne dépasseront jamais le bain de sang, ceux-là. »

La brune lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Comme toi, tu veux dire ? »

« Moi, je suis l'exception » rétorqua le blond avec humeur, l'estomac tentant de former un triple nœud.

Cependant, Boucle d'Or semblait vouloir se remettre à pleurer.

« C'est horrible » gémit-elle. « Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? »

Sting renifla.

« Chaton, qu'est-ce qui vaut mieux, d'après toi ? Que les mioches crèvent tout de suite ou après avoir tenu un peu ? Parce que plus le temps passe, plus les gens veulent du spectacle. Les carrières attrapent un petit en fin de partie, ils vont pas vite, je te préviens tout de suite. »

La donzelle le fixa, l'air choqué et vaguement furieuse. Ah, elle avait donc des crocs, la petite demoiselle. La colère, c'était tellement plus utile que les larmes. Voilà le principe de survie que Sting avait appris dans l'arène : le désespoir sapait la force vitale, la colère l'entretenait.

« Vous êtes immonde » lâcha Blondinette doucement.

Il se tourna entièrement vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle ne cilla pas.

« Et c'est moi » répondit-il tout aussi doucement, « qui vais t'apprendre la survie. »


	4. Chapter 4

« Mimi chérie » annonça Sting une fois le dîner servi, « je voudrais pas marcher sur tes plates-bandes, mais ce serait mieux qu'on échange nos tributs. »

La proposition fit piauler d'indignation Lola.

« Enfin, Sting ! C'est au vainqueur mâle d'entraîner le tribut mâle et au vainqueur femelle d'entraîner le vainqueur femelle ! C'est comme ça ! »

« Question de style » rétorqua le blond en se servant une portion indécente de ragoût. « Sincèrement, tu trouves que Boucle d'Or a une tête à nous la jouer Tigresse ? »

Yukino sentit un frisson lui glacer le dos à l'énoncé du surnom de Minerva. La brune avait gagné son titre de gloire en abattant à elle seule une mutation tigre lâchée dans son arène jungle, et aimait depuis faire ses apparitions publiques en arborant un manteau de fourrure orange zébré de noir. Un manteau que la rumeur prétendait confectionné de la peau du tigre qu'elle avait tué : vraie ou fausse, l'histoire n'avait guère amoindri la légende de la brune.

Yukino savait qu'elle ne serait jamais en mesure de reproduire un tel tour de force. Se cacher jusqu'à la fin des jeux, comme Sting, était nettement plus dans ses cordes. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière.

 _Personne ne l'est avant de descendre dans l'arène._

Penser à cela lui noua suffisamment l'estomac pour qu'elle se contente de promener la nourriture dans son assiette. Les stridulations de Lola l'arrachèrent à sa déprime.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières, enfin ? On croirait que tu viens du District 12 ! »

En réponse à la critique, Rogue fusilla le résident du Capitole du regard et saisit ostensiblement un brocoli avec les doigts pour le manger la bouche ouverte. Voyant Lola tourner au rouge brique sous sa perruque démesurée, Yukino ravala un petit rire.

 _Mais c'est vrai qu'il se tient mal…_

A bien y regarder, le brun n'avait pas l'air de venir d'un milieu où il aurait pu apprendre les bonnes manières. Ses habits faisaient usés jusqu'à la corde et la façon dont ils pendaient sur sa silhouette sous-entendait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de viande sur cette carcasse-là. Et le teint du garçon était loin d'être propre.

 _Est-ce qu'il vient de la Turbine ? Il ne vivait certainement pas intra-muros…_

Le District 5 était compartimenté en trois quartiers : les résidents de l'Enceinte, ceux qui avaient les meilleurs jobs, considéraient que vivre extra-muros, c'était la croix et la bannière. Mais mieux valait encore la Turbine que le Sarcophage. Tout ce qui attendait les habitants du Sarcophage, c'était une vie à ramasser les déchets nucléaires. Généralement très courte, à cause des cancers provoqués par les radiations.

« Dis donc, petite, c'est ce qu'il y a dans les plats qui est sensé te donner faim, pas l'autre tribut » glissa Minerva d'une voix veloutée.

Se rendant compte qu'elle dévisageait un peu trop le garçon aux yeux rouges, Yukino sentit ses pommettes chauffer et baissa la tête.

* * *

 _Ses pieds saignaient, ses jambes tremblaient, mais elle courait, courait, tandis que les mutations aboyaient derrière elle, la forêt obscure tout autour d'elle, et la pierre la fit déraper et tomber à terre et elle sentit l'haleine chaude des bêtes sur sa peau…_

« Debout debout ! » claironna jovialement Lola. « Nous avons une journée très importante devant nous ! »

Yukino n'en revenait pas d'être reconnaissante à un habitant du Capitole, mais si celui-ci ne l'avait pas réveillée… Elle aimait mieux que le rêve n'aille pas jusqu'au bout, merci bien.

« Vous avez une perruque pour tous les jours de la semaine ? » laissa-t-elle échapper en se servant une énorme tasse de chocolat.

Sting émit un bruit bizarre – probablement un rire étranglé – s'attirant un regard noir de Minerva tandis que Lola caressait fièrement les boucles brun luisant qui avaient remplacé la masse noire hérissée perchée sur son crâne.

« Disons que j'ai ma collection » avoua-t-il sans grande modestie.

« Et si vous vous laissiez pousser les cheveux ? Vous pourriez pas être plus moche » jeta Rogue, qui réussissait à paraître souillon en pyjama de soie – un des avantages du train de la mort, tout de suite après la nourriture.

« Jeune homme ! » couina l'escorte. « Voilà qui est très grossier ! »

« Oh, vous allez me condamner à mort ? Non, attendez » ricana le brun, « c'est déjà fait ! »

« Rogue » gronda Minerva, la mâchoire crispée.

Le tribut se frotta la figure et bâilla, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Et moi qui croyait que personne ne pouvait être moins gracieux que Mimi au réveil » s'extasia Sting qui trempait sa biscotte dans son café.

Yukino ne contribua guère à la conversation, préférant se bourrer de viennoiseries. Ça faisait grossir, et dans l'arène, elle aurait besoin de graisse sur les os…

Bien trop vite pour elle, le train arriva en vue du Capitole, et elle songea machinalement qu'elle préférerait de loin le ciel plombé par la fumée des centrales et les hauts réacteurs à l'horizon turquoise griffé de tours scintillantes s'offrant à sa vue. Au moins, l'Enceinte n'avait pas cherché à la faire mourir de manière spectaculaire pour divertir la populace.

« Attention, vous deux » commenta Sting d'un ton étrangement grave, « les épreuves commencent maintenant. Dès que vous descendez, vous regardez droit devant vous, vous ne dites pas un mot, et vous faites tout ce qu'on vous dit, c'est clair ? »

Yukino déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre tribut : le garçon semblait vouloir jouer à la statue de cire tant il était figé.

« Compris » dit-elle.

« Parfait » déclara le blond.

A nouveau, l'adolescente se sentit flotter en pleine canicule. Les portes du train coulissèrent fluidement et une nuée de bruit indistinct parvint à ses oreilles à travers un épais tampon cotonneux. Les couleurs criardes des vêtements dans la foule lui meurtrissaient les yeux, les visages retouchés au point d'en devenir grotesquement caricaturaux semblables à des masques flottant au-dessus des touches bariolées des tenues.

Elle tendit la main, se raccrochant au bras de Rogue qu'elle serra comme un naufragé en mer serre une bouée. Il la laissa faire.


	5. Chapter 5

« Miséricorde, regardez-moi ce massacre ! » minauda le blondinet d'un air horrifié en soulevant la main de Rogue pour lui examiner les ongles. « Tu es indescriptible, mon pauvre. »

 _Et la corneille accusa le corbeau d'être noir_ songea le brun qui hésitait entre éclater de rire ou vomir de dégoût devant la dégaine du trio chargé de son relooking. Sérieusement, les faux cils de l'autre blond étaient si longs qu'ils ressemblaient davantage à des antennes fuchsia.

 _Pas un mot quand vous aurez droit à votre séance de beauté_ souffla la voix de Sting dans son esprit. _Vous allez vous faire tripoter, vous allez être attifés de manière grotesque et ce quoi que vous disiez, alors autant la boucler. Et moins vous l'ouvrirez, plus ça passera vite._

Le conseil était valide, mais rudement difficile à suivre quand trois évaporés avec des bulles à la place de la cervelle viraient vos vêtements sans grand ménagement. Rogue tiqua en voyant disparaître son écharpe mais ne put se retenir quand le type au teint marron voulut lui retirer son collier.

« Non ! »

« Chéri, tu ne va pas te laver avec cette babiole » pépia le blondinet d'un ton désapprobateur, Teint Marron se frottant la main écartée d'une claque. « Ça va rouiller ! »

Le brun serra les poings et se raidit, prêt à cogner. Le blond aux antennes fuchsia fut le premier à comprendre.

« C'est un souvenir, mon chou ? On ne va pas le jeter, promis. Mais là, tu dois l'enlever. »

 _Pas un mot, ça passera plus vite._ Rogue s'imagina en train d'étrangler Sting jusqu'à le faire virer au bleu tandis que la mince chaîne avec l'anneau dragon lui était retiré. Il était maintenant nu comme la main, et ce devant trois personnes. Beau moyen pour choper un complexe, ça.

« Allez, au bain ! Qu'on te débarrasse de toute cette saleté sous tes ongles ! »

En fait de bain, le terme mini piscine aurait été de loin plus approprié. Une mini piscine remplie d'eau bouillante : Rogue en aurait presque pardonné au Capitole de l'avoir condamné à mort. Presque.

Complètement shooté par les vapeurs, il ne broncha pas tandis que le trio de crétins entreprenait de lui retirer trois couches de peau à l'aide d'un savon empestant la citronnelle, de lui shampouiner le crâne sans merci, de lui faire les ongles et de l'épiler absolument partout. Le tout en pépiant combien ils avaient hâte de voir comment se dérouleraient les nouveaux Jeux, et que la styliste avait eu une idée ab-so-lu-ment époustouflante.

« Voilà, maintenant, tu as figure humaine ! » s'extasia le blondinet au nom de fille – Eve ou un truc dans ce goût-là – après avoir laissé le futur mort plumé comme un poulet, la peau rougie comme un homard ébouillanté.

Rogue ne daigna pas répondre. L'effet de l'eau bouillante se dissipait et il sentait la chair de poule lui couvrir le ventre et les avant-bras.

« Beau boulot, les garçons » intervint une voix féminine aux accents maniérés. « Vous pouvez nous laisser. »

Les trois abrutis s'empressèrent de déguerpir pour laisser Rogue en tête à tête avec la donzelle à cheveux rose bonbon, serre-tête à oreilles de chat, microjupe et soutien-gorge à froufrous. _C'est moi ou on se croirait dans un mauvais porno ?_ songea le brun qui aurait bien voulu porter plus couvrant qu'un peignoir.

« Quel teint de porcelaine » soupira la fille en dévoilant une rangée de dents étincelantes. « On t'a déjà dit que tu serais superbe en noir ? »

 _Seulement que j'avais une gueule d'endive en train de mourir de faim, chérie._ Rogue pinça les lèvres et refusa de piper mot.

« Et ça tombe à merveille » babilla la fille, « parce que pour le défilé, tu seras proprement… _électrifiant_. »

* * *

« Ne te gratte pas ! » tança Rufus en assénant une tape sur la main de Yukino. « Tu va ruiner ton maquillage ! »

 _Je suis en train d'étouffer et il pense à mon maquillage_ songea la jeune fille incrédule. Elle aurait bien voulu le voir à sa place, tiens. Plutôt qu'au pinceau et à la houppette, il aurait dû appliquer le fond de teint à la truelle, même résultat.

Heureusement qu'il se soit contenté de la badigeonner, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu supporter de défiler nue comme les tributs de l'année précédente. Devant la nation entière ! Rien qu'à y repenser, elle voulait vomir.

La silhouette renvoyée par le miroir constituait une étude en noir et blanc : blanc pour ses cheveux et sa peau soigneusement teints et saupoudrés de paillettes, noir pour la robe bustier qui s'évasait en corolle vaporeuse sur ses hanches et la comprimait vaguement au niveau de la poitrine. Noir aussi, les bracelets à ses biceps et à ses poignets, le tour-de-cou à sa gorge et les barrettes dans ses cheveux.

Très monochrome, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire.

« Je suis décidément un génie » soupira Rufus en l'entraînant vers l'ascenseur. « S'il en y a un seul qui ne te regarde pas ce soir, mon chou, je veux bien manger mon chapeau. »

« Mais » haleta Yukino en louchant sur la monstruosité plumeuse arborée par son styliste, « vous êtes sûr que c'est sans danger ? »

Le blond au domino rouge tatoué sur la figure eut un geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche agaçante.

« Bien sûr, pauvre gourde. Voyons, où sont les autres ? Ah, Sherry ! »

N'accordant à la fille à cheveux roses qu'une attention minime, Yukino reluqua son partenaire masculin. Rogue aussi avait eu droit à la poudre de riz, semblait-il : déjà pâle, sa figure faisait désormais presque livide sous les paillettes. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été relevés en queue de cheval, laissant sa grimace exposée à tous les regards. Sa chemise noire sans manches dévoilait des bras plutôt intéressants, ornés du même type de bracelets que ceux de Yukino, tandis que le bas des jambes de son pantalon noir avait été enfoncé dans des bottes d'armée, noires aussi.

Il était tout à fait monochrome, et tout à fait… _miam_. Elle n'avait vraiment pas d'autre mot. _Calmos, ma grande_ s'exhorta-elle mentalement tandis que le groupe prenait l'ascenseur et descendait vers la zone où étaient garés les chars pour la parade. _Calmos, n'oublie pas qu'il va peut-être te tuer…_

De son côté, l'adolescent paraissait décidé à l'ignorer et faisait de son mieux pour se gratter la gorge, visiblement incommodé par son tour-de-cou et le maquillage, seulement pour s'attirer les réprimandes de Sherry.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la zone de lancement était déjà encombrée : le District 5 ne passait pas avant le District 1, ça tombait sous le sens. Yukino crut s'étrangler en constatant que la fille du 4 – Jubia, c'était ça ? – ne portait rien qu'un genre de bikini d'écailles argentées pour aller avec ses bijoux de coquillages et la cascade de cheveux bleus dévalant sur ses épaules. Comble de l'horreur, le garçon du 4 la surprit la bouche ouverte et lui adressa un clin d'œil canaille, la faisant rougir et se détourner.

« Surtout, accrochez-vous bien ! » conseilla Sherry tandis que les stylistes conduisaient leurs tributs jusqu'au char noir, auquel étaient attelés deux chevaux noirs. « Si vous tombez, les vêtements risquent la déchirure… »

« Merci de vous préoccuper de notre dignité » grinça Rogue d'un ton sec qui faillit provoquer un rire nerveux chez Yukino mais dont l'ironie vola au-dessus de la tête de la styliste.

« On allume dès que le District 4 s'avance » déclara Rufus en s'avançant pour soulever Yukino et l'aider à monter, « et attention, l'effet ne sera pas limité à vos tenues. Alors, pas de panique ! »

La blonde hocha nerveusement la tête : elle avait repéré les aménagements sur les harnais des chevaux et sur le char.

« Rogue, arrête de faire la grimace ou tout le monde va te trouver hideux » se lamenta Sherry. « Et Yukino, essaie de ne pas vomir sur ta robe, j'ai passé des heures dessus ! »

Ce fut trop : l'adolescente éclata de rire. Elle savait que les autres tributs et les stylistes devaient la croire tarée, mais il devait bien y en avoir un dingo à chaque édition, non ?

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle, elle se rendit compte que son partenaire la dévisageait avec une expression indéfinissable.

« Pardon » réussit-elle à bafouiller.

De manière inattendue, le brun lui sourit, et elle remarqua que tout comme Sting, il avait des canines un peu plus longues que la normale.

« Tu as un beau rire, tu sais » déclara-t-il en toute simplicité.

Les pommettes de la blonde chauffèrent jusqu'à l'incandescence sous son fond de teint, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre : les portes du garage venaient de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer le premier char.

* * *

« Arrête de te trémousser » gronda Minerva à l'adresse de son voisin dans la partie des gradins réservée aux vainqueurs. « Tu _sais_ que tout se passera bien. »

« Mais imagine que le bidule s'emballe et nous change les gosses en friture ? » siffla Sting. « On l'aurait en plein dans l'os ! »

A première vue, l'idée de Rufus tombait sous le sens : le District 5 produisait l'électricité, et pour quoi utilise-t-on l'électricité ? Pour s'éclairer. Et vraiment, Sherry devait avoir des doigts magiques si elle était capable de coudre des vêtements avec dans le tissu des diodes qui donneraient l'impression que les habits étaient couverts d'étincelles.

Bien sûr, il restait l'éventualité d'un court-circuit… Sting n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il repenserait avec nostalgie à son propre défilé. Dieu savait pourtant qu'être déguisé en pylône électrique, c'était loin d'être marrant, vu tous ces câbles…

Il s'obligea à revenir à l'instant présent en entendant la foule rugir d'enthousiasme devant l'ouverture des portes.

« ET VOICI LES TRIBUTS ! » beugla ce cher Jason, aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude, tandis que les chevaux blancs du premier char s'élançaient sur la piste.

Cette année, le District 1 était très rose : sequins roses sur les tuniques de soie, étole de fourrure magenta drapée sur les épaules de la fille qui portait en outre une tiare incrustée de gemmes roses par-dessus ses boucles dorées, jusqu'aux cheveux du garçon qui avaient été teints en rose saumon. En dépit de la couleur, ils faisaient plutôt bonne impression, souriant et saluant les citoyens de la main.

Pour rappeler leur réputation sanguinaire, les tributs du District 2 avaient été costumés en Valkyrie et légionnaire, fourrures et cuirasse respectivement, quoique les grosses tresses de la donzelle sous son casque ailé fichent un peu le côté guerrier sur le flanc aux yeux de Sting.

Le District 3 semblait avoir voulu jouer sur le thème robot, les tributs étant engoncés dans des morceaux d'aluminium brillant, la peau fardée de vert striée de rayures dorées pour figurer les circuits électroniques. Effet raté en beauté, les gosses faisaient ridicules et la fille devait avoir pleuré vu son mascara dégoulinant sur lequel les caméras s'empressèrent de zoomer.

Poursuivant le thème de la mer, la fille du 4 jouait apparemment la sirène ou l'ondine, tandis que la veste en soie chamarrée et les deux faux pistolets accrochés à la ceinture du garçon criaient pirate à trois kilomètres. Soit par assurance soit par apathie, ces deux-là gardaient le regard fixé sur la fin de la piste et ne saluaient qu'occasionnellement la foule.

Et enfin, le District 5 fit son apparition, une apparition proprement… éblouissante. Les ampoules fixées sur les harnais des chevaux et organisées en motifs sur le char clignotaient comme une guirlande de Noël détraquée, les vêtements et accessoires des tributs étincelaient follement… et… et…

« Que fout ce petit con ?! » s'étouffa Minerva pendant que la foule poussait un rugissement.

Sting sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher devant le bras que Rogue avait passé autour de la taille de Yukino pour l'attirer contre lui, un peu comme un petit copain protecteur envers sa blonde. D'accord, il y avait bien des tributs qui s'étaient tenus la main pour se rassurer, mais ça, c'était carrément le niveau au-dessus.

Une pensée surnagea dans la confusion noyant son esprit.

 _Le Capitole va adorer._

* * *

Lorsque le chariot s'était ébranlée, Yukino avait perdu l'équilibre. Pas au point de dégringoler du chariot – et de se casser la figure devant la nation toute entière – mais assez pour tomber sur son partenaire, qui lui avait passé un bras autour de la taille. Réflexe instinctif, rien d'autre. Elle aurait dû se dégager tout de suite.

Mais la clameur, la frénésie de la foule l'avaient assaillie presque immédiatement, si bien qu'elle s'était encore plus serrée contre Rogue. Lequel ne semblait pas incommodé du tout.

Elle devait admettre, c'était rassurant de sentir la chaleur de sa main pâle transpercer le tissu de sa robe étincelante.

« Souris » entendit-elle chuchoter juste dans son oreille.

Elle tourna la tête : Rogue lui dévoilait ses quenottes trop longues, et est-ce que c'était une fossette qu'elle voyait là ?

« Souris » répéta-il. « Tu va les rendre fous. »

Sourire. Elle pouvait faire. Définitivement. S'efforçant de ne penser à rien d'autre à la main posée sur sa taille, la blonde retroussa les commissures de ses lèvres et agita timidement la main.

« Yukino, tu peux le faire ! »

C'était une gamine qui avait crié ça, depuis son perchoir sur les épaules de son père. L'adolescente croisa brièvement ses yeux et se sentit tout d'un coup plus détendue. Saisie d'une impulsion, elle embrassa le majeur et l'index de sa main droite – la gauche se cramponnant à la rambarde du char – et fit mine de lancer le baiser. Le public se déchaîna.

 _Mais c'est vrai que c'est facile_ se rendit-elle compte. Il fallait juste paraître joyeuse, faire des signes et ne penser à rien. Elle pouvait gérer.

« Je vais parier sur toi, poupée ! » lança une voix dans la foule.

« Yukino, t'es _électrisante_! »

« Quand je te disais que tu les rends fous » commenta Rogue d'un ton amusé.

Ils étaient presque arrivés en bout de piste, et il ne leur restait plus à dépasser qu'une rangée de fêtards. Au premier rang étaient assis une bande de garçons qui semblaient avoir bu un coup de trop.

« Eh Yuki ! » lança l'un des éméchés. « Tu m'envoies un baiser ? Allez chérie ! »

La blonde sentit son sourire disparaître à la vitesse de la lumière et se raidit. En réponse, Rogue se tendit.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ma sœur qui m'appelle Yuki » souffla-t-elle. « Rien qu'elle. »

Ses paupières la picotaient, effet combiné du mascara et des larmes qui montaient. C'était ridicule de se mettre dans un état pareil à cause d'un petit nom, elle le savait, mais…

 _Le Capitole m'envoie à la mort, m'attife de fripes invraisemblables, me scrutera de toutes ses caméras pour le restant de ma très courte vie, m'infligera un interrogatoire juste avant le début du massacre. Y a-t-il encore quoi que ce soit qui ne m'appartienne qu'à moi ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Quand le discours commença, Yukino ne lui accorda pas une miette d'attention. Tous les ans, c'était le même refrain : méchants Districts qui se sont rebellés, on va vous obliger à regarder deux douzaines de vos enfants s'entretuer et en faire un spectacle. Pourquoi le Capitole n'aurait pas pu augmenter les impôts ? Tout le monde détestait les impôts.

A en juger par leur expression ennuyée, les tributs du 4 pensaient la même chose. La fille du 1 était carrément en train de s'examiner les ongles – couverts d'un vernis rose bien criard pour être visible. Les cowboy et cowgirl du 10 grimaçaient, mais allez savoir si c'était de colère ou d'angoisse. Les 3 semblaient sur le point de vomir, et…

Yukino se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à loucher sur les autres quand son regard rencontra celui de la fille du 7. Minuscule en comparaison de son gigantesque partenaire travesti en arbre à l'aide d'un costume imitation écorce et de maquillage vert, elle portait une robe au corsage recouvert de roses, des bracelets en forme de ronces épineuses brillant à ses bras. Ses yeux marron brillaient d'un éclat vif dans son visage fin surmonté d'une couronne de roses. Elle ressemblait à une illustration pour le festival de la Reine de Mai.

Les chariots s'ébranlèrent à nouveau, contraignant les deux filles à interrompre le contact visuel, se dirigeant à la queue leu leu vers la sortie. Lola patientait dans la stalle réservée au District 5, sa perruque légèrement de travers.

« Oh, mes chéris, vous avez été for-mi-dâ-bles ! » s'extasia-t-il. « On n'a vu que vous ! »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » persifla Rogue en retirant son bras de la taille de Yukino pour sauter à bas du char en souplesse. « Avec toutes ces loupiottes, j'aurais plutôt cru que le public aurait regardé ailleurs pour ne pas perdre la vue. »

« Et maintenant, où allons-nous ? » interrogea la blonde.

« Oh, le bâtiment n'est pas très loin, je vais vous guider » déclara l'escorte, la poitrine bombée de fierté dérisoire.

Yukino s'apprêtait à relever les pans de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher dessus en descendant – et donc risquer de se casser la figure – lorsque deux grandes mains lui saisirent la taille, la soulevèrent comme une plume et la déposèrent par terre.

« Et ben, quels muscles » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune fille, un peu impressionnée.

Rogue lui montra de nouveau ses canines trop longues. Lola toussota pour rappeler sa présence.

« Si vous voulez bien » fit-il avec un étrange sourire.

L'adolescente prit machinalement le bras de son partenaire. Il ne la repoussa pas.

* * *

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble et le voyage en ascenseur, Lola persista à regarder bizarrement les deux tributs, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Yukino. Heureusement pour elle, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur les deux mentors du 5, dont un Sting à l'enthousiasme débordant.

« Alors _vous_ , les tourtereaux, on peut dire que vous avez fait un tabac ! » s'exclama-t-il, les mains sur les hanches. « Continuez dans cette optique et les sponsors vont se marcher dessus pour vous ! »

« La robe a plu à ce point ? » s'étonna Yukino tandis que le petit groupe pénétrait dans un salon qui aurait pu loger à l'aise une famille de quatre.

« Non, c'est ton numéro avec ton partenaire qui a plu » jeta Minerva sans prendre de gants. « Tu pensais à quoi, le laisser te prendre la taille ? »

La blonde rougit brutalement, sans comprendre le ton de réprimande. Il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme (pour l'instant) voyons !

« Elle allait dégringoler du chariot » lâcha Rogue d'une voix plate. « Mais vous auriez préféré, peut-être ? »

La Tigresse se pinça l'arête du nez. Pour sa part, Sting semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire.

« Non, mais ce que tu as fait, c'est _monstrueusement_ connoté » finit par articuler la brune. « Tu lui aurais tenu la main, ça pouvait encore faire innocent. Là, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu annoncer en direct que tu couches avec elle. »

L'esprit de Yukino bloqua net dans un crissement de vinyle rayé.

« Tant mieux ! » déclara Sting. « On voulait marquer, on a marqué, et en beauté, en plus. Il y a déjà deux trois types qui sont venus m'approcher sur le chemin, très bon signe. Oh, Rogue, j'ai vu que tu donnais le bras à Yukino, surtout continue. Les gentlemen, on adore… »

Le brun arborait une expression si neutre qu'il aurait pu passer sans problème pour la victime d'une overdose de Botox.

« Et Yukino, ne lésine pas sur les contacts non plus. Et les bisous ! Très important, les bisous, un beau devant les caméras et ils te mangeront dans la main… »

« NON ! » s'écria la blonde, retrouvant brusquement sa voix.

Sting leva les mains, style ne me tirez pas dessus je suis un pauvre quidam désarmé.

« Je te demande pas le gros patin avec la langue, poupée, juste un bécot sur les lèvres ou sur la joue. Mais sincère. »

« Et tu veux que je m'y prenne comment ? » éclata la jeune fille. « Il y a deux jours, je le connaissait même pas ! Et tu veux que je prétende être sa _copine_?! »

« Pense aux sponsors, chérie ! Les sponsors veulent du _spectacle_. Du sang, ils en ont en veux-tu en voilà chaque année, mais un couple d'amoureux dans l'arène, c'est la perle rare. La touche de délicatesse. La passion ! L'amour jeune ! Ils sont déjà en transe, et vous n'êtes pas encore passés aux choses sérieuses. »

« Sting, j'espère que tu ne suggères pas des choses indécentes » pépia un Lola désapprobateur. « Que penseraient les enfants ? »

C'en fut trop pour la blonde qui se sauva du salon à toutes jambes.

* * *

Les draps du lit étaient d'une soie indécemment douce, et les oreillers si mous que ça devait être un péché de poser la tête dessus. Parfait pour une belle crise de nerfs.

Yukino sentait la migraine lui marteler l'arrière des yeux, comme toujours lorsqu'elle sanglotait un peu trop longtemps. Et il y avait de quoi.

 _Sora doit surement se demander quel jeu je joue…_

Sorano connaissait bien sa petite sœur, elle savait que celle-ci n'était pas du genre salope. Mais le reste du district ? Les onze autres districts ? Le Capitole ? Qu'allaient-ils s'imaginer devant leurs écrans ? Réflexion faite, ça aurait sans doute été mieux qu'elle se casse la figure devant toute la nation.

Ce fut à peine si elle entendit coulisser la porte de la chambre.

« Ça te travaille tant que ça, cette histoire ? »

Une fois remise de sa quasi crise cardiaque, Yukino nota mentalement de ne jamais oublier que Rogue pouvait se déplacer sans faire de bruit. Un talent bougrement utile pour attaquer par derrière, ça.

« C'est… Je suis pas le genre à sortir avec des garçons » finit-elle par lâcher.

« T'es gay ? »

Elle saisit un oreiller et le lança à la tête du brun sans y mettre de force.

« Franchement, je donne envie de sortir avec ? » demanda-t-elle, mi-exaspérée.

« T'as des seins et un cul. Pour le mâle moyen, il faut pas plus » asséna le brun avec une candeur violente. « Au moins, t'es pas l'endive crève-la-faim du quartier. »

« Mais tout le monde va me prendre pour une coureuse » gémit Yukino.

« Pense aux sponsors. Ça t'aidera. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Les yeux rouges s'étrécirent.

« Alors c'est _ça_ qui te gêne ? Que ça soit pas vrai ? »

La blonde rougit.

« C'est… d'accord, c'est bête, mais si je voulais un copain, je voudrais du vrai. Jouer pour les caméras… c'est pas vrai. »

« Et ta mort, c'est du vrai, ça ? » jeta le brun. « Parce qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que ça le devienne. »

Yukino se frotta les yeux.

« C'est pas si simple. »

« Tu fais semblant pour gagner des sponsors. Les sponsors t'aident à survivre. C'est pas compliqué, pourtant. »

« Pourquoi tu râles comme ça ? » interrogea la blonde qui sentait qu'elle perdait pied. « Si je meurs, c'est un obstacle en moins pour toi. »

Les canines trop longues refirent leur apparition.

« Si c'est moi qui reviens, ta sœur va m'étrangler pour avoir volé ta place, alors je suis foutu de toute façon. »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait parfaitement compris quel genre de personne était Sorano.


	7. Chapter 7

Histoire de montrer qu'il avait quand même un grain de bonnes manières, Sting ne s'était pas jeté sur la nourriture dès qu'elle avait été servie et s'était résigné à attendre le temps que Minerva ordonne à leur muet d'aller chercher les tributs de l'année – en fin de compte, cela ne fut pas nécessaire puisque Grincheux se pointa en traînant Blondinette derrière.

« Enfin ! » s'écria-t-il théâtralement. « J'étais à l'agonie ! »

Sur ces mots, il entreprit de remplir son assiette à ras bord sous le regard outré de Lola et vaguement amusé de Minerva – aux yeux de la Tigresse, il n'était qu'un animal domestique au tempérament farceur, il le savait bien. Bah, un de ces jours, elle lui concéderait peut-être la distinction d'être humain…

« Je crois que je devrais vous présenter ma sœur » lâcha Boucles d'Or.

Sting avala toute sa bouchée de haricots sans classe.

« Pourquoi ? Elle est célibataire ? »

La fille eut un sourire candide.

« Parce que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui mange plus salement qu'elle ! »

Le blond éclata de rire alors que Lola s'étouffait dans son verre de vin.

« Quelle conduite ! » piaula l'escorte en se tamponnant la bouche et le menton avec une des serviettes brodées. « Moi qui croyait les résidents de l'Enceinte mieux élevés que ça ! »

Blondinette tourna au rose vif.

« Elle se lève tôt et elle ne termine jamais avant minuit, c'est normal de ne pas faire attention » protesta-elle d'une petite voix.

« Une véritable dame ne se démet jamais de sa dignité » renifla Lola, « ou alors ce n'est pas une dame. »

« Elle travaille à la maintenance du barrage, donc non, elle n'est pas une dame » fit platement Boucles d'Or. « Elle n'est pas cruche à ce point. »

Mine de rien, la petite grimpait lentement dans l'estime de Sting. Moins lopette qu'il l'avait tout d'abord pensée.

« Tout amusant que ce soit de te voir donner un anévrisme à Lola » intervint Minerva de sa voix la plus ronronnante, « ce n'est pas important. Alors parlons stratégie. »

« Pas de baisers » jeta Grincheux inexpressif.

Sting prit l'air boudeur.

« Les sponsors doivent vous trouver _convaincants_. Un baiser, ça aiderait des masses… »

« Décide-la » rétorqua le tribut mâle sur le même ton.

Le blond tourna aussitôt ses yeux de chien battu vers Boucles d'Or.

« Non » lâcha-t-elle.

« Mais chérie… »

« J'ai dit _non_. »

Sting décida de battre en retraite, d'autant que la main de la donzelle commençait à se crisper sur son couteau.

« Mais se tenir la main, j'imagine que vous continuerez ? » insista la Tigresse.

« En fait, je pensais descendre demain en la tenant dans mes bras et on commencera à baiser devant les juges » fit Grincheux. « Vous croyez que ça leur suffira ? »

Sting repartit dans son fou rire tandis que Lola piaulait à sa façon stridente. Oh oui, les tributs de cette année étaient décidément culottés en diable.

* * *

Yukino ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû profiter de ses dernières nuits de sommeil tranquille, mais se tournait et se retournait entre les draps, rouvrant les yeux trois secondes après les avoir fermés.

Si elle dormait, elle sentait qu'elle ferait des cauchemars comme ceux du train. Elle préférait encore l'insomnie.

Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Des néons criards scintillaient en contrebas, témoins de la vie nocturne du Capitole. Quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu, Yukino aurait été incapable de se croire à la maison : pas de centrale dans le lointain, et pas de mur de séparation pour indiquer les confins de l'Enceinte et le début de la Turbine.

 _Je veux rentrer… Au moins personne ne voulait me tuer à la maison, excepté Sorano quand je lui mangeais sa ration de chocolat._

Sentant le mal du pays commencer à monter, elle se détourna. Il lui fallait de l'air.

Pas un bruit dans le couloir, la moquette où elle enfonçait jusqu'aux chevilles devait se charger de les étouffer. L'obscurité était si épaisse qu'elle n'y voyait presque rien – bon entraînement si elle devait se déplacer de nuit dans l'arène, ça. La porte de la chambre de Rogue était légèrement entrouverte.

Elle eut un bref instant d'hésitation puis se hasarda à glisser un coup d'œil par l'interstice et sentit ses sourcils se relever. Le brun était allongé par terre, à peine recouvert d'une couette. _Ne me dites pas qu'il est tombé ?_

S'il restait dans cette position, il se réveillerait couvert de bleus et courbaturé de partout. La porte grinça pour livrer passage à la jeune fille qui se pencha au-dessus de son partenaire de district pour le secouer gentiment.

« Hé… Réveille-toi. »

Il ouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut de tout son corps, tendu comme un ressort trop remonté, avant de s'avachir lorsqu'il la reconnut.

« J'ai cru qu'ils lançaient les Jeux en avance » marmonna-t-il, une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

Yukino sentit un frisson lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale à cette idée.

« Il faut que tu remontes dans ton lit » fit-elle de son ton le plus contrôlé.

Rogue se raidit à nouveau.

« Pas question. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna la blonde.

Il indiqua le meuble d'un geste méprisant.

« T'as vu comme c'est mou ? Je risque d'être avalé et de ne plus jamais réapparaître. Mourir sur grand écran, ça passe encore, mais se noyer dans un matelas, pas question. »

Le concept était si ridicule que Yukino laissa échapper un gloussement avant de se reprendre.

« Non, sérieusement. Tu sais que tu va te présenter plein d'hématomes au petit-déjeuner si tu dors sur le sol ? »

Il ne cilla même pas.

« Les bleus, j'en fais plus depuis belle lurette. Et imagine la tronche de Lola. »

Mi-intriguée mi-hilare, Yukino allait poursuivre son interrogatoire quand un coup fut frappé contre le mur de la chambre, et elle retint difficilement un petit cri.

« Dites donc, les tourtereaux, on vous tient plus ! » lança la voix de Sting, étouffée par sa traversée de la cloison. « Mais laissez dormir les autres, vous voulez ? »

La nuque de la blonde chauffa violemment lorsqu'elle comprit ce que s'imaginait leur mentor. Enfin, ça ou il s'amusait exprès à les mettre mal à l'aise. Vu sa réputation, les deux se pouvaient totalement.

« Je me sauve » déclara-t-elle, certaine d'être désormais complètement pivoine et follement heureuse qu'il fasse sombre.

Elle sentit les yeux de Rogue sur elle tandis qu'elle se glissait hors de sa chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque vint l'heure de prendre le petit-déjeuner, Yukino s'échappa avec un soulagement indicible d'un sommeil agité, rempli de rediffusions de Jeux passés entrecoupés de visions d'elle dans l'arène. De son côté, Rogue était toujours aussi impassible et ne laissait paraître en rien le fait qu'il avait dormi sur la moquette.

« Alors ! » annonça bruyamment Sting en se vautrant sur son siège, « prêt pour l'entraînement, les tourtereaux ? »

Pour toute réponse, la blonde s'efforça de sourire – et s'aperçut que les muscles de son visage faisaient de l'obstruction caractérisée. Plutôt que de tenter de corriger la chose, elle préféra se jeter sur la nourriture, s'attirant la désapprobation de Lola – soi-disant parce qu'une vraie dame ne bâfrait comme ça.

Bâfrer. Ah. Rien qu'à se comparer à Sting et à Rogue, Yukino se trouvait d'un raffinement des plus princiers.

Une fois les assiettes évacuées – drôlement bizarre de ne pas avoir à faire la vaisselle après – les deux tributs se virent remettre des tenues appropriées pour l'exercice physique et durent les enfiler avant de se faire accompagner à l'ascenseur.

« On relève le menton » ordonna Minerva d'un ton à faire passer une bise groenlandaise pour un sirocco. « Si vous avez l'air faible, vous passerez pour des proies, et les proies se font _déchiqueter_. »

Yukino déglutit et ne put s'empêcher de glisser un coup d'œil vers son partenaire. Le brun pinçait vaguement les lèvres, mais à part ça, impossible de percer son masque. _Lui, il aura pas de problème pour ce qui est de ne pas se laisser intimider._

Quand ils arrivèrent, les quatre districts précédents leur accordèrent à peine un regard et la jeune femme se rendit compte d'un potentiel inconvénient. _Si on s'entraîne devant eux, ils sauront de quoi on est capable. Ils pourront sauter sur les plus faibles en premier._

Elle croisa brièvement le regard noir du tribut mâle du district 1 et se détourna aussitôt. Elle avait la curieuse impression que si elle le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance, elle trouverait dans ces prunelles acérées quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas du tout.

Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de Rogue et se sentit tourner au rouge poivron lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle s'écarta aussitôt mais entendit un ricanement discret du côté de Sting.

* * *

Prédateurs. C'était inscrit dans les mouvements arrogants des carrières, dans l'aisance avec laquelle ils maniaient leurs armes, dans les regards mi-méprisants mi-calculateurs qu'ils posaient sur les autres tributs.

Une meute de prédateurs.

Rogue sentait son estomac se nouer, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était le stress ou l'excitation. Putain, il était cinglé. Autant que les résidents du Capitole qui allaient parier sur ses chances de claquer du bec pour leur amusement. Il aurait dû être une loque.

Et pourtant, rien qu'à regarder le malabar bronzé du 7 manier une fausse hache pour hacher en morceaux une sélection de mannequins, rien qu'à regarder la brune du 2 planter chacun de ses couteaux de jet en plein cœur de ses cibles, il se sentait fiévreux. Fébrile.

 _Rogue Cheney, pourquoi me donnes-tu autant de soucis ?_

Il pouvait entendre la voix de sa mère au creux de son oreille, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de l'une de ces innombrables occasions où il s'était battu comme un chiffonnier dans les rues de leur quartier. Rogue ne s'était jamais considéré comme violent, il ne se battait que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix… et le choix, il ne l'avait guère eu au cours de ses dix-sept ans de vie dans le District 5.

Pour les Jeux, bon point de savoir mettre une raclée. Bon point aussi de connaître un ou deux coups en dessous de la ceinture. Ça, il pouvait gérer.

 _C'est pour_ elle _que ça va être plus compliqué_ , songea-t-il lugubrement, tandis que son regard se tournait vers sa partenaire de district.

Yukino était partie tout droit vers les ateliers de survie, et semblait bien s'éclater : apparemment, elle avait bonne mémoire et savait faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts. Ce serait utile pour la survie à long terme, mais si jamais elle tombait sur un tribut décidé à la tuer…

 _Elle ferait bien de coller à mort à l'exemple de Sting. Lui n'a tué qu'une seule personne, et encore, pas directement. Il s'est contenté de l'attirer dans un piège et quand elle a dégringolé, il est descendu lui fracasser la tête à coup de pierre._

Bien sûr, pour qu'il soit question de survie, il faudrait d'abord survivre au bain de sang. Les carrières semblaient attendre l'évènement avec impatience, et il avait même entendu la blonde du 1 dire _mort_ tout en regardant les plus jeunes des tributs avec un sourire moqueur. Note à lui-même : s'arranger pour l'éviter ainsi que son partenaire. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de ce type qui lui donnait envie de tenter sa chance contre le titan du 7 sans rien d'autre que son slip sur lui.

Comme si _ceci_ avait une chance d'arriver. Au moins dans l'arène, il aurait une arme. Pour l'obtenir, pas de problème, il était rapide. Mais il lui fallait une arme, rien qu'une. Il se sentirait moins vulnérable comme ça. Et dans les Jeux, être vulnérable, c'était être un mort en sursis. Ou un mort tout court.

S'arrachant à ces pensées pour le moins morbides, le brun décida de tenter sa chance dans les épreuves d'agilité. Pour ce qui était du maniement des armes, il essaierait d'éviter : pas question de montrer tout ce dont il était capable au reste des tributs. Quand l'adversaire ne connaît pas vos cartes, l'adversaire est en désavantage. Quand l'adversaire est en désavantage, l'adversaire est vulnérable.

Quand l'adversaire est vulnérable, l'adversaire est mort. C'était le slogan de toutes les bagarres de la rue, et il s'appliquait à merveille aux Jeux.


	9. Chapter 9

Trois jours, ça ne suffisait pas pour devenir un expert, mais ça permettait d'apprendre un ou deux trucs, songea Sting. En tout cas, à lui, cela avait été utile. Il n'aurait certainement pas survécu sans l'atelier survie.

 _Espérons que ça marchera aussi pour Boucles d'Or, elle n'a pas été très concluante quand elle a essayé les armes… Quand je pense qu'elle visait la tête du mannequin et qu'elle lui a touché l'estomac, et c'était en conditions relaxées. Je veux pas imaginer comment elle se débrouillerait dans l'arène._

Pour Grognon, Sting réservait son jugement. Le brun s'était cantonné aux ateliers de survie et aux exercices d'agilité, mais à sa façon de regarder les autres tributs utiliser instruments tranchants et contondants, il était probable qu'il gardait un ou deux tours dans son sac.

 _Parfait pour choper les autres tributs, mais comment je peux le faire survivre si j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il sait faire, merde ?_

Pour sa part, Minerva s'était abstenue d'émettre le moindre jugement, se contentant de pincer les lèvres alors qu'elle observait les performances des divers tributs. Même après cinq ans de fréquentation, Sting n'arrivait toujours pas à interpréter ses mimiques.

 _Sans doute pour ça qu'elle me fascine tant. Impossible à lire et capable de me démolir la gueule en deux secondes, la femme parfaite pour un maso comme moi._

Enfin, l'important, ce n'était pas Minerva. L'important, c'était la future présentation devant les juges.

« A tous les coups, j'obtiendrais un zéro » se lamenta Blondinette d'un ton résigné.

« Absurde » répondit la Tigresse en agitant une main impérieuse. « Les juges n'accordent jamais de zéro ni de douze. Si tu sais construire un abri, tu auras au moins un deux. »

« Mais ce qu'ils attendent, c'est que je sache découper quelqu'un en petits morceaux ! » répondit Boucles d'Or. « Ils vont me coller une note minable ! »

Sting éclata de rire.

« T'auras du mal à faire pire que moi, ils m'avaient collé un trois ! »

Les grands yeux marron s'écarquillèrent.

« Un _trois_? »

« Ouaip. Et je suis toujours vivant, pas vrai ? »

La donzelle était toujours tendue, mais elle avait une ombre de sourire aux lèvres. Sting compta ça comme une victoire.

* * *

En dépit du réconfort de Sting et de la présence de Rogue, Yukino se sentait affreusement mal lorsque vint enfin le moment de la présentation. Pour un peu, elle se serait grattée jusqu'au sang pour se soulager.

Heureusement qu'elle venait du district 5, le supplice ne tarderait pas à venir. Sur ce coup-là, elle plaignait le district 12 – passer tout à la fin, ça devait mettre les nerfs à vif.

« Yukino Agria ! »

Elle déglutit bruyamment et s'avança. L'espace d'une seconde, elle sentit un contact sur son dos, et dut résister à l'envie de se retourner pour crier sur Rogue – rien à faire, l'idée de jouer la comédie romantique lui collait des nausées. Sauf que lui ne se gênait pas pour perpétuer l'ambiguïté et avait le culot de sourire quand elle le regardait de travers. Salaud, salaud de première catégorie.

Ce fut donc l'estomac retourné à la fois par le stress et l'indignation qu'elle pénétra dans la salle d'examen.

A voir l'expression ennuyée des Juges, ceux-ci auraient bien voulu être ailleurs, ce que Yukino comprenait parfaitement. Mais ils étaient là, et elle était là aussi. Alors… une seule chose à faire.

Elle avait identifié toutes les plantes comestibles, réussi à construire un abri et avait même allumé un feu. Au moins elle avait prouvé qu'elle savait survivre, ça lui donnerait des points. Les Juges n'avaient pas pipé mot, se contentant d'observer d'un air ennuyé, avant de la congédier avec de vagues sourires et gestes de la main.

« Casse-toi la jambe » avait-elle marmonné à Rogue en sortant, mi-blagueuse mi-sérieuse, avant de rejoindre l'appartement réservé au District 5.

Lorsque Rogue était remonté à son tour, il avait refusé de dire ce qu'il avait trafiqué durant sa session, se bornant à répondre qu'il avait utilisé un ou deux trucs très courant dans sa rue – affirmation qui avait pratiquement poussé Sting à s'arracher les cheveux de manière théâtrale.

En tout cas, ça avait dû être impressionnant : le brun avait réussi à décrocher un neuf. Aussi étonnant que le six de Yukino – elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, mais tant que ce n'était pas un deux, ça lui allait.

« Bon, voilà qui est réglé » commenta platement Minerva. « Rogue, tu seras probablement davantage ciblé à cause de ton score. Rien d'inhabituel, une note élevée sous-entend que tu sais faire mieux que placer un pied devant l'autre, alors prépare-toi. »

Le brun se contenta de plisser le nez.

« Quand je te disais que tu pouvais pas faire pire que moi » lança Sting à Yukino. « La pire du lot, c'est la donzelle du 3, tu m'as vu ce deux ? Si tu meurs avant elle, je te préviens, je vais me fâcher. »

« Je tremble de peur » répondit la jeune fille, sentant un petit sourire insolent lui titiller la commissure des lèvres.

« Si tu veux, je peux appeler ta sœur à la place… »

« Tout mais pas ça ! Je ferais de mon mieux » déclara la blonde hilare.

« Très bien, alors commence par éblouir tout le Capitole demain soir lors de ton interview, ce sera déjà ça. »

Ah, oui. L'interview. Yukino avala sa salive et jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son partenaire de district – le teint déjà blême de Rogue était devenu absolument livide.

Et bien sur cette épreuve-là, ils étaient en parfait accord.


	10. Chapter 10

« Non, non ! Plus naturelle ! Quand tu souris, on te voit les dents ! »

« Bien sûr qu'un sourire montre les dents » protesta Yukino tandis que la perruque blonde de Lola lui glissait sur le nez, effet de l'émotion.

« Mais tu les montres comme si tu allais chez le dentiste » répondit Rufus, les lèvres plissées en une moue boudeuse. « Il faut te détendre, ma choute ! »

« Je peux imaginer le public en sous-vêtements ? »

Le styliste haussa les épaules.

« En sous-vêtements, en train de se laver les dents ou un sac sur la tête, comme tu voudras. Mais arrête avec cette grimace ! »

 _Si c'est de la torture que veut le Capitole, pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas se contenter de ça ?_ se demanda la blonde. Ceci étant, un supplice aussi raffiné dépassait sans doute cette bande de dingues, si bien qu'ils se rabattaient sur le sang et la cruauté sans chichis…

« Ah, voilà. Ça, c'est mieux ! »

* * *

« Il vous faut un angle d'attaque. »

Yukino plissa les yeux.

« Je croyais qu'on se préparait à l'interview, pas à descendre dans l'arène. Enfin, pas tout de suite. »

Sting lui adressa un sourire rempli de grandes dents.

« Oh, ça se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois. Dans les deux cas, il faut une stratégie. Quelle image tu comptes présenter au public ? Comme ça, à froid ? »

La blonde resta sans voix. Rogue renifla et fronça le nez, l'air mécontent.

« Les idées se bousculent, à ce que je vois » commenta Minerva en s'examinant les ongles. « Ne parlez pas en même temps, on ne vous entend plus. »

« Déjà, on laisse tomber l'approche sexy » décréta Sting. « T'as peut-être une belle silhouette, Boucles d'Or, mais tu pourras jamais draguer quelqu'un. T'es plutôt le genre de nana qui se fait draguer. »

La jeune fille sentit ses pommettes chauffer, se rappelant la poignée d'occasions où un garçon avait tenté de lui conter fleurette. A chaque fois, les évènements avaient pris une tournure plus humiliante que flatteuse.

« Grincheux, n'en parlons pas » poursuivait le vainqueur mâle. « Tu arracherais la tête des gens plutôt que de les draguer. Tiens, c'est une piste, ça. Fais dangereux. Lance un ou deux regards noirs, ça fera un effet du tonnerre. »

Rogue considéra son mentor d'un air franchement mauvais.

« Comme ça, exactement ! »

« N'essaie pas de l'imiter, Yukino, tu serais ridicule » lança la Tigresse, un soupçon de mépris dans la voix.

« C'est pas faux » reconnut Sting. « Peut-être la carte de l'ingénue ? Les gentilles filles, ça plaît toujours. Puis je te parie que la blonde du 1 s'exhibera devant les caméras, on contrastera un peu… »

Les lèvres écarlates de Minerva s'amincirent. Le blond roula des yeux.

« Mimi, j'ai sondé l'eau, les gens la trouvent plus mignonne qu'autre chose. Autant jouer sur ses forces, non ? »

« Si tu peux appeler ça une force » renifla son interlocutrice.

« On peut pas tous écorcher un tigre mutant, désolé ! »

Yukino hésitait entre la honte et l'outrage – de quel droit ils se permettaient de parler devant elle comme si elle faisait partie du mobilier – quand un contact fiévreux sur sa main faillit la faire sursauter.

Rogue la regardait d'un air crispé.

« Juste pour savoir… ça marche vraiment, imaginer les autres avec un sac sur la tête ? »

La blonde resta muette l'espace d'une minute.

« Attends, tu as le trac ? »

Le brun refusa de piper mot, mais la roseur envahissant ses joues équivalait à une confession en bonne et due forme.

* * *

La jeune fille avala sa salive tandis que Rufus étalait la robe sur le divan pour la lui montrer.

« C'est une interview, pas mon mariage » fit-elle remarquer, confrontée aux froufrous de tulle et de satin blanc immaculé.

Rufus parut outré.

« Tu es sensée paraître innocente, je fais avec ce que j'ai, moi ! »

Yukino piqua un fard.

« Alors… Comment elle se met ? »

Quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, la blonde examinait son reflet d'un œil critique. Bon, peut-être pas la mariée, mais au moins la demoiselle d'honneur. Un vague soupçon d'ange, aussi, à cause des plumes décorant l'encolure. Associé à la jupe vaporeuse – deux couches de tulle par-dessus le satin, le tout en dégradé – elle faisait très éthéré.

La nuance argentée de ses cheveux avait été intensifiée, ce qui s'assortissait avec son ombre à paupières et son brillant à lèvres, ainsi qu'avec le tour de cou en satin qu'elle arborait comme unique bijou. La seule touche de couleur était ses yeux bruns, rendus encore plus sombres par le fond de teint blanc.

Rufus admirait en tripotant nonchalamment la plume de son chapeau.

« Oui, mieux vaut une palette claire pour toi. Le noir te va bien, mais tu n'es pas aussi spectaculaire qu'en blanc. Essaie les chaussures, pour voir. »

Lesdits souliers se trouvaient être des ballerines de satin blanc argenté, heureusement dépourvues de talons hauts. Yukino préférait faire naine que de se casser la figure. Un ou deux pas lui confirmèrent qu'elle ne risquait rien, et que la jupe n'entravait pas ses mouvements.

« Parfaite ! » décréta Rufus en applaudissant. « Je suis un génie ! Quand le public te verra, il ne pourra pas te quitter des yeux, ma choute. »

La jeune fille lissa nerveusement le tulle du jupon extérieur. Du calme. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être nerveuse. La fille en blanc dans le miroir devait rester maîtresse d'elle-même, pas s'effondrer devant les caméras.

 _Souris_ , intima la voix de Sting dans son oreille. _Imagine que tu parles à ta sœur. Sois mignonne, sois charmante, donne-leur envie de t'aider. Si tu gagnes un sponsor, tes chances de survie décuplent._

Elle s'efforça de sourire, mais le résultat ne réussit qu'à rendre visible ses dents. Ça marcherait peut-être mieux quand elle imaginerait tout le monde en sous-vêtements…

 _Au fait, je me demande à quoi va ressembler Rogue ?_

* * *

Apparemment, la styliste à cheveux roses se rappelait de ce qui avait valu la gloire éternelle à Minerva, puisqu'elle avait attribué une veste de soie orange rayée de noir au jeune homme écarlate, une tactique sous-entendant qu'il était plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. A l'exception de la veste, Rogue portait une chemise et un pantalon noir de jais, contrastant magnifiquement avec sa partenaire de district.

Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau tirés en queue de cheval afin de lui dégager le visage, ce qui lui déplaisait franchement vu sa tendance à baisser la tête, s'attirant les récriminations de sa styliste qui lui enjoignait de lever les yeux et d'arrêter de s'avachir, il était grand, qu'il le montre, enfin !

Entre cette conduite et la question de tout à l'heure, Yukino commençait à se demander si son partenaire était timide. D'accord, il n'avait pas eu de problèmes pendant le défilé, mais ce n'était pas pareil que de répondre à des questions sur sa vie privée pour satisfaire la curiosité malvenue d'un demi-milliard de spectateurs… N'importe qui aurait eu le trac.

Lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour se rendre sur le plateau et qu'elle put sentir ses doigts trembler, elle prit ça comme une confirmation supplémentaire.


	11. Chapter 11

A la maison, le soir de la diffusion des interviews, Yukino n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier le défilé de tous ces garçons et filles. Rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à voir le maquillage, les costumes sophistiqués, les paillettes. Elle revoyait toujours la première image qui lui était restée des Jeux, celle d'une fille aux longues boucles blondes assaillie par une volée d'oiseaux de couleurs vives, brillant comme des bijoux, aux becs si acérés qu'ils avaient transformé en charpie la gorge sans défense de la fille.

Elle revoyait toujours le sang rouge teindre en roux les boucles blondes à chaque fois qu'un nouveau tribut se présentait devant le public pour répondre aux questions.

Rogue aussi revoyait-il cette fille ? Ou un autre tribut, peut-être ? La main fiévreuse du brun tremblait tant qu'elle sentait les frissons remonter jusqu'à son épaule.

« Du calme, les tourtereaux » leur lança Sting. « Ichiya n'est pas là pour vous bouffer, ou pour vous casser. Il est là pour vous permettre de gagner des sponsors. Vous vous souvenez de ça, et ça passera comme dans du beurre. »

Pour toute réponse, Yukino eut un faible sourire, et la main de Rogue resserra sa prise sur la sienne.

« Nous y voilà » gazouilla Lola, rajustant sa perruque bleue artistiquement hérissée. « Vous allez tous les éblouir ! »

La jeune fille espérait surtout qu'elle ne finirait pas par vomir.

* * *

« Alors, vous suivez ce couloir, et vous y êtes ! Vous défilerez dans l'ordre de vos districts, d'abord la fille et puis le garçon. Mais bon, vous savez déjà ça, hein ? »

Le gloussement de Lola ne trouva pas d'écho. Yukino ne put s'empêcher de glisser un bref regard en direction de Sting qui lui adressa une grimace fugitive.

« Moi et Mimi, on sera dans le public. Soyez gentils, imaginez-nous des sacs fashion, okay ? Pas une de ces horreurs en papier brun. »

La jeune fille ne put réprimer son sourire, et elle aurait pu jurer avoir vu frémir les lèvres de son partenaire. Ce furent sur ces mots que le groupe se scinda, les deux tributs s'enfonçant dans le corridor blanc immaculé.

Yukino s'efforçait de respirer par le nez. Pas de panique. Pas de panique. La main de Rogue la brûlait presque, à croire qu'il l'avait fourrée dans une marmite d'eau bouillante.

Devant eux, des chuchotis furieux résonnaient entre les murs, gagnant de la force à chaque pas.

« …peuvent pas t'exhiber comme ça, Luce ! »

« La _ferme_ , tu m'entends ? La ferme ! »

Les carrières étaient déjà arrivés, apparemment. Le garçon du 1 paraissait absolument furieux, quant à sa partenaire, celle-ci semblait tout aussi enragée qu'humiliée. Et il y avait de quoi : en fait de tenue, elle ne portait qu'une espèce de nuisette rose transparente qui s'arrêtait sur ses hanches, sans rien en dessous.

Rien qu'à regarder ça, Yukino souffrait pour l'autre blonde. _Une seconde, est-ce que tu viens de sympathiser avec une carrière ? C'est officiel, les Jeux te rendent folle._

« Mais regardez qui voilà » ricana la brune du 2, attirant l'attention sur les nouveaux arrivants. « Nos deux tourtereaux. »

Magnifique, le surnom de Sting s'était échappé dans la nature, semblait-il. Yukino envisagea de lâcher la main de Rogue, mais celui-ci la serrait trop fort.

En un clin d'œil, les tributs du 1 avaient fait disparaître toute trace de colère de leur visage, la remplaçant par un sourire dédaigneux. Plutôt impressionnant, lorsqu'on y pensait.

Le garçon du 4 souriait également, mais plutôt comme s'il venait d'entendre d'une bonne blague. Sa partenaire louchait sur les deux mains entrelacées et faisait la moue.

« Dites, vous êtes muets ? Le Capitole a décidé de vous trancher la langue ? » interrogea le garçon du 2, se rapprochant assez de Rogue pour que leurs nez se frôlent. « Et ben, réponds ! »

Rogue se contenta de serrer les mâchoires et de lancer son regard le plus charbonneux. Son vis-à-vis se mit à rigoler.

« Mais c'est qu'il a des tripes ! On verra de quoi elles ont l'air quand je t'ouvrirai le bide ! »

Un frisson glacé courut le long du dos de Yukino, mais l'arrivée des tributs des Districts 3 et 6 détournèrent les carrières de leurs proies. La jeune femme aurait bien eu pitié des nouveaux venus, mais était trop occupée à calmer les battements de son cœur.

Des sacs. Pense à des sacs, avec de jolis motifs de fleurs… Ou des pois. C'était toujours mignon, les pois.

Les minutes volèrent tandis que les carrières se la jouaient menaçant et que les autres tributs arrivaient, et bientôt, bien trop tôt, le plateau au bout du couloir s'illumina tandis qu'entrait Ichiya.

Remarquable réclame pour les méfaits de la chirurgie esthétique, Ichiya était tout aussi connu pour son statut de présentateur et commentateur attitré des Jeux que pour son amour immortel pour Erza Scarlett, un vainqueur du District 1, lequel amour faisait la une des tabloïds pour son manque de résultats. Très franchement, ça se comprenait : qui voudrait d'un type affligé de pareille tronche ?

Ceci étant, il fallait reconnaître à Ichiya que celui-ci était toujours le summum de la courtoisie avec les tributs. Pour preuve, il regardait la fille du 1 dans les yeux et pas dans le corsage, alors que ce n'était pas du tout facile d'ignorer une cible aussi grosse.

Yukino aurait quand même préféré ne pas avoir à le rencontrer face à face. Elle déglutit et s'efforça de se concentrer sur les interviews. Peut-être que l'un des tributs lâcherait un truc intéressant.

A observer la blonde du 1, personne ne se serait douté de sa réaction dans le couloir : la fille souriait, battait des cils et flirtait avec Ichiya – comment elle y parvenait ? De quoi forcer l'admiration – nonchalamment alanguie dans le fauteuil, une vraie diva assurée de sa victoire et de sa force. Elle quitta le plateau sous des applaudissements nourris, parmi lesquels retentirent plus de quelques sifflets admiratifs.

Son partenaire aussi gagna sans mal les faveurs du public par son attitude de boute en train et son arrogance, déclarant sa hâte de descendre dans l'arène et de montrer aux autres tributs de quel bois se chauffait un vrai combattant. Il avait beau sourire de toutes ses dents, il ressemblait davantage à un prédateur qu'à un charmeur, et ses yeux noirs restaient glacés, à peine éclairés d'une lueur étrange à la perspective de se battre.

Le District 2 reçut une réception plus tiède : apparemment, l'arrogance perdait de ses charmes au-delà d'un certain point. Le garçon ne fit que se vanter – et mal, en plus – tandis que la fille se montrait d'une frigidité à faire envie à un congélateur industriel.

La fille du 3 – qui ressemblait à un chaton avec sa robe de velours tigré et le ruban autour de son cou – s'avéra étonnamment populaire, avec ses gloussements et sa timidité de petite fille, provoquant des roucoulements attendris dans le public. Par contraste, son partenaire plus nerveux ne répondant qu'en phrases d'un seul mot et se répétant souvent irrita vite. Adieu les sponsors pour celui-là.

Renonçant à sa froideur, la fille du 4 s'esclaffa sans gêne devant les plaisanteries d'Ichiya et apprécia sans honte le public, leur envoyant à plusieurs reprises des baisers qui les ravirent. Son partenaire se tailla quant à lui un beau succès en annonçant son intention de suivre dans les traces de son père, ancien vainqueur trois décennies auparavant, clignant de l'œil à l'adresse de l'assistance et leur adressant un signe de la main particulier, tendant le pouce et l'index tout en repliant le reste de ses doigts.

Et enfin, ce fut le tour du District 5.

« Et maintenant, cette jeune femme qui nous a tous éblouis – littéralement ! Mesdames et messieurs, Yukino Agria ! »

En s'avançant sur le plateau, Yukino fut contrainte de lâcher la main de Rogue, et l'angoisse s'abattit sur ses épaules et sa nuque à la manière d'une cape de plomb.


	12. Chapter 12

La première chose qui la frappa lorsqu'elle entra sur le plateau, ce fut la lumière virulente des projecteurs. La deuxième chose, ce fut le public.

Bon sang, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu' _autant_ de monde vienne regarder les interviews en direct ! Il devait bien y avoir un millier de gus en face d'elle !

Sa gorge s'assécha et ses yeux balayèrent l'assistance, cherchant désespérément les trois visages familiers de son escorte et de ses mentors. Elle les trouva dans les rangs de devant, Lola souriant bêtement comme à son ordinaire, Minerva toujours aussi impassible, et Sting grimaçant légèrement comme lorsqu'elle se ratait sur un truc « facile », selon lui.

 _Concentre-toi_.

Yukino reporta son attention sur Ichiya qui lui souriait et l'invitait de la main à prendre place sur le fauteuil disposé à côté du sien. Elle lui sourit à son tour – polie, rester polie – et fit de son mieux pour s'asseoir en douceur et non se laisser tomber comme une enclume de six tonnes.

« Alors » se lança Ichiya, lui lançant un clin d'œil, « pas trop déroutée par le Capitole, Yukino ? »

Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent imperceptiblement sur ses genoux. Sincère. Être sincère.

« Oh, un petit peu. C'est tellement… différent du District 3. »

« Oh ho ! Différent dans le bon sens, j'espère ? » interrogea l'animateur, ouvrant de grands yeux anxieux, lui conférant une moue si ridicule que Yukino dut réprimer un éclat de rire.

« Et bien, on voit le ciel, pour commencer. Et l'appartement, c'était… on se croirait dans un palais ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Il faut bien un palais pour une ravissante princesse » déclara Ichiya, battant des cils. « Il n'y manque rien, j'imagine, à l'exception d'un prince… »

L'espace de trois secondes, la jeune femme resta interdite avant de comprendre le sous-entendu.

« Oh non ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas le genre à attirer les garçons. » _Contrairement à Sorano. Ça m'étonne que Midnight soit resté plus d'une semaine, elle les jette en deux jours d'habitude…_

« Tu plaisantes ? Une belle fille comme toi ! Ils n'ont donc pas d'yeux, les garçons de ton district ? »

« Si. Mais j'étais occupée. Travailler au labo, ça vous prend trop de temps, et puis j'avais travaillé trop dur pour décrocher cette place. »

« Ah ha ! Belle _et_ intelligente, alors ? On dirait que tu va faire à nouveau des étincelles, mais dans l'arène, ce coup-ci ! » proclama Ichiya, les yeux brillants.

« Oh, vous verrez bien » répondit évasivement la jeune fille, tandis que son cœur accélérait brutalement dans sa poitrine.

Un murmure aussi curieux que frustré s'éleva du public et l'animateur adopta une expression boudeuse.

« Quoi, même pas un petit indice ? Un tout petit ? »

Yukino dressa un doigt qu'elle agita d'un air faussement espiègle – _mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais, bon sang de bois ?_

« Vous voulez savoir, vous n'avez qu'à regarder ce qui se passera. On n'essaie pas de tricher, c'est bien clair ? »

Des cris de protestation retentirent parmi l'audience et Ichiya soupira théâtralement, produisant un bruit de vieux pneu crevé.

« Quelle cruauté, ma chère ! Digne de l'apprentie de la Tigresse ! Attention, mesdames et messieurs, Yukino ne manquera certainement pas de nous laisser muets, n'est-ce pas, jeune fille ? »

La demoiselle en question conserva son sourire, mais intérieurement priait pour que le supplice se termine vite, toute cette attention la mettait sur le gril, elle se sentait sur le point de trembler aussi fort que son partenaire lorsqu'ils avaient été amenés ici. Miraculeusement, le buzzer choisit cet instant pour se faire entendre. Elle aurait embrassé le minuteur. Avec la langue et tout.

« Déjà fini » se lamenta Ichiya. « Décidément, le temps file quand on parle à une splendide créature ! Yukino nous laisse, mais on l'applaudit bien fort ! »

Tout en descendant du plateau pour aller rejoindre les tributs déjà passés, Yukino ne put s'empêcher d'enregistrer la réaction des spectateurs : applaudissements plutôt nourris, ça devait être bon signe, ça, même si elle se serait bien passé du sifflet lubrique qui la fit ciller alors qu'elle quittait la scène.

 _Bon, pour moi, c'est réglé… A toi de jouer, Rogue._

Elle espérait vraiment qu'il se rappellerait la méthode des sacs, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de piquer une crise nerveuse devant un millier de spectateurs et toutes les caméras du Capitole.

Et puis Rogue apparut sur le plateau et elle songea qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se ronger les sangs, après tout : le brun arborait une expression si malveillante qu'on reculait d'instinct devant lui. C'était le genre d'aura qui vous pousse à décamper dare-dare si vous ne voulez pas vous faire arracher les intestins et pendre avec.

Vu le murmure approbateur et impressionné des spectateurs, il venait de gagner l'opinion publique à sa cause. Qui s'abstiendrait de parier sur un tribut aussi sanguinaire ?

 _Il faudrait être fou pour choisir quelqu'un d'autre_ , se dit Yukino tout en observant son partenaire de district s'installer dans le fauteuil. Comment Ichiya parvenait-il à conserver le sourire à proximité du jeune homme ?

« Ma parole » lança l'animateur, « en voilà une apparition. Tu n'es pas tout le temps de cette humeur, rassure-moi ? »

Rogue eut un sourire. Pas le genre rassurant, plutôt le genre qu'on trouve dans la jungle, et qui va très bien avec les rayures orange et noir.

« Ça dépend » répondit-il. « Mais surtout quand je dois me lever le matin. »

« Ah, l'obligation de se réveiller, un fléau qui nous accable tous ! »

La foule gloussa.

« C'est détestable » confirma le brun. « Ceci dit, c'est marrant quand ma tête terrifie les autres. Je crois qu'un des juges a chié dans son froc pendant mon examen, enfin, si on se fie à l'odeur ! »

Les sourcils de Yukino remontèrent sur son front et elle hasarda un coup d'œil en direction du balcon réservé au gratin du Capitole. Il lui _semblait_ que quelqu'un là-haut faisait la grimace…

« En parlant de ton examen, permets-moi de te complimenter sur ta note. Avec un neuf, tu as toutes tes chances de gagner, pas vrai ? »

Rogue croisa les jambes.

« J'ai des chances, oui. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais gagner. »

Un grondement surpris monta dans l'audience et Ichiya parut décontenancé.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais gagner » répéta sereinement Rogue. « C'est Yukino. »


	13. Chapter 13

Yukino comparait à l'occasion son cerveau à un disque dur, capable d'enregistrer les faits et de les rediffuser quand elle le voulait. Et là, son disque dur venait de planter. Le genre de plantage qui ne vous laisse pas d'autre choix que de jeter l'ordinateur pour en racheter un qui fonctionne.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

Dans le public, la mâchoire de Sting et celle de Lola venaient de dégringoler par terre, tandis que Minerva ouvrait des yeux ahuris – oui, la Tigresse elle-même, signe de la fin des temps, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Quant à l'audience elle-même, celle-ci s'était tue l'espace d'une poignée de secondes avant qu'un grondement ne s'en élève, des têtes se tournant pour regarder dans la direction de Yukino qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

Ichiya se reprit bien vite, se débarrassant de son choc en un rien de temps.

« Ah vraiment ? » susurra-t-il.

« Vraiment » répéta Rogue sans battre un cil – le traître, c'était donc ça, la stratégie qu'il avait en tête ? La jeter sous le train pour sauver sa propre peau ? « Je ne lui permettrais pas d'échouer. »

 _D'accord, une fois le rideau tiré, toi et moi on va discuter, crois-le…_

« Oh ho ! Serait-ce un soupçon de béguin que j'entends là ? » s'écria Ichiya, et la rumeur du public haussa d'un cran. Peut-être même deux.

L'adolescent brun le considéra d'un air vaguement accablé.

« L'amour n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est juste… »

Il s'arrêta un instant, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Toute la salle retenait son souffle.

« Vous avez déjà vécu un moment où le monde s'arrête de tourner ? Où vous voyez un chemin qui se trace devant vous, et vous savez que c'est le seul que pouvez prendre ? Moi, oui. Le jour de la Moisson… j'ai vu le chemin. Je vais faire gagner Yukino. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

Sur ces mots, il baissa brusquement la tête, laissant ses cheveux noirs lui retomber sur les yeux, comme saisi par un accès brusque de timidité. La foule poussa un rugissement, et le buzzer faillit passer inaperçu dans le chaos.

« Hélas, mesdames et messieurs, le temps a filé. Au revoir donc, Rogue, et tous nos vœux de réussite dans ton entreprise ! »

Le garçon brun adressa un signe de tête au présentateur, gardant les yeux baissés, puis quitta le plateau sans cérémonie – pas en courant, mais presque. Yukino aurait voulu commencer à lui tirer les oreilles sur le champ, mais décida d'attendre le retour à l'appartement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait le visage écarlate et fixait obstinément le sol.

« Et maintenant, pour notre petite fée – Wendy Marvell ! »

* * *

Suite à la bombe lâchée par Rogue, Yukino éprouvait un mal fou à se concentrer, et en dépit de tous ses efforts, ce fut à peine si elle remarqua passer le restant des tributs, tout en sachant que le manque d'informations à leur sujet risquait de lui coûter la vie.

Le garçon du 7 s'était exprimé par monosyllabes, mais vu sa carrure d'armoire à glace, il pouvait se le permettre. La gamine du 9 avait parlé de sa rapidité à la course, certaine qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire tuer si personne ne réussissait à l'attraper. Le garçon du 12 avait été robotique dans ses réponses, fusillant l'assemblée du regard. A part ça, elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Enfin, enfin, les projecteurs s'éteignirent, la salle se vida, et les tributs se retrouvèrent tous dans la voiture, en route pour leur dernière nuit de sommeil tranquille. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence de plomb et sembla durer des heures avant que jeunes gens et mentors ne se retrouvent tous dans l'appartement.

« Alors » articula soigneusement Minerva, aussi calme que l'océan juste avant le raz-de-marée, « pouvons-nous savoir ce qui t'a pris exactement, Rogue ? »

L'interpellé haussa les épaules.

« J'ai mis toutes les chances du côté de Yukino. L'important, c'est qu'un de nous deux gagne, pas vrai ? »

La claque partit sans prévenir. La jeune fille blonde en était stupéfaite : qu'est-ce qui venait de lui prendre ? Elle n'était pas le genre à cogner, pourtant…

La joue rosie par le coup, le brun la considérait placidement, comme si elle ne venait pas de lui en mettre une.

« Quoi ? C'est un bon plan. Ne me dis pas que tu protestes. »

Et là, Yukino comprit pourquoi elle venait de lui flanquer une gifle.

« Oh si. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'accepterais de te laisser mourir, dis-moi ? »

« Ta sœur. Tu penses pas qu'elle aimerait te voir revenir ? »

Instinctivement, l'adolescente porta la main à son col, là où aurait dû se trouver la broche en forme d'étoile.

 _C'est juste un prêt. Si elle n'est pas en parfait état quand tu viendras me la rendre, je vais me mettre très en colère, tu m'entends ?_

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

« Et ta famille à toi, alors ? Ils n'aimeraient pas _te_ voir revenir ? »

« T'aime pas grand-chose quand t'es à six pieds sous terre, alors je doute que ma mère se soucie de mon sort » lâcha Rogue. « Elle enchaînait les mecs quand je suis né, alors j'ai pas de père, et pas de frères ou de sœurs dans le décor vu que maman a chopé un truc après m'avoir eu. C'est juste moi. »

Oh. Que répondre à ça ?

« Tu manques sérieusement d'instinct de survie, dis donc » renifla Minerva d'un ton hautain. « Tu ne veux pas gagner ? »

Le sourire du garçon dévoila ses canines trop longues.

« J'ai jamais été bon pour faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. M'en voulez pas trop. »

Yukino hésita l'espace d'une seconde, mais lui recolla une autre claque qui ne réussit pas non plus à le faire ciller. En revanche, elle fit éclater de rire Sting.


	14. Chapter 14

Minerva fulminait.

Pour un observateur inexpérimenté, ça n'aurait pas sauté aux yeux. Mais suite à quatre ans de fréquentation, Sting savait parfaitement bien ce que signifiait le pli serré adopté par sa bouche – faisant ressembler ses lèvres à un trait de crayon rouge – et l'étrécissement de ses yeux. La tigresse était sur le point de commettre un carnage.

Il avait une vague idée sur la raison de sa mauvaise humeur : après tout, c'était difficile de bien prendre le fait que votre tribut crachait sur tous vos efforts pour le garder en vie. Ceci dit, le blond ne se plaignait pas, vu que les chances de gagner de Yukino venaient d'effectuer une grimpette absolument spectaculaire – la déclaration de protection effectuée par Rogue avait visiblement touché le cœur du grand public, et plus d'une douzaine de sponsors avaient déjà contacté Sting. Ajoutez à cela le fait que Yukino aurait un allié dans l'arène, et elle apparaissait comme une prétendante sérieuse à la couronne de vainqueur.

Bien sûr, pour que les lauriers ornent sa jolie tête argentée, Rogue Cheney aurait à mourir. Dommage, ça, le garçon était plutôt attachant malgré son côté antisocial. Mais bon, Sting s'en remettrait.

Il était un mentor pour les Hunger Games. Tourner la page ne pouvait pas être une option facultative.

* * *

Mine de rien, Rogue stressait. Il était sûr que s'il posait les doigts sur la veine affleurant sous la peau de son cou, il la sentirait pulser frénétiquement au même rythme que son cœur, comme pour décompter le temps qui lui restait encore.

Ce n'était pas facile d'aller au-devant de la mort. Même si c'était pour une bonne cause.

Il savait que même s'il n'avait pas été choisi, il n'aurait pas vécu assez longtemps pour avoir des cheveux gris. Les orphelins, c'était toujours les candidats qu'on préférait recruter pour aller pelleter les déchets nucléaires, vu que personne ne serait là pour se soucier qu'ils chopent cancers et mutations en veux-tu en voilà. En fait, il avait été inscrit d'office chez les nettoyeurs dès que sa mère avait rendu son dernier soupir, sans même s'être vu demander son avis. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais approché les déchets radioactifs, c'était parce que la Moisson allait avoir lieu, et personne ne voulait s'encombrer d'un travailleur qui ne viendrait que deux jours.

Quitte à crever, autant claquer du bec de manière un peu plus glorieuse qu'en crachant tripes et boyaux dans un lit de malade. Toujours ça de pris.

 _Mais Rogue, qui va s'occuper de moi ?_

Non, il ne voulait pas penser à la grenouille. Rosie s'en sortirait. Elle avait l'air de rien, avec son air d'affamée et sa tête dans les nuages, mais c'était une coriace. Elle survivrait. Et puis, elle serait pas toute seule. Les Cramés surveilleraient ses arrières, ils étaient bonne pâte dès qu'on passait outre leur habitude de s'infliger une brûlure pour chaque année de survie dans le Sarcophage. Et sinon, il y avait toujours Minette Nibards – qui voudrait sans doute que Rosie devienne une de ses putes pour rembourser les frais de protection, mais comme macquerelle, on trouvait pire que Minette. Au moins elle droguait pas ses filles pour les forcer à rester chez elle, et elle jetait dehors les clients qui cognaient.

La grenouille se dépatouillerait sans lui.

 _Mais ils sont pas toi_ , lui soufflait le souvenir de Rosie dans la pièce où il lui avait fait ses adieux, levant vers lui de grands yeux larmoyants. _Ce sera pas pareil._

Ça suffirait. Il fallait que ça suffise.

* * *

Yukino aurait voulu hurler d'anxiété, de fureur, de désespoir, tout ça mélangé en vrac dans son estomac, lui décapant l'intérieur du gosier.

Les Jeux commençaient demain. La course pour la survie. Une compétition dans laquelle elle avait été propulsée contre son gré, et dans laquelle elle venait de se voir infliger un allié auquel elle n'avait rien demandé, pour un prix qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de payer.

 _Espèce d'idiot, je ne t'ai pas demandé de mourir pour moi !_

Elle n'était pas encore descendue dans l'arène, et elle avait déjà une vie sur la conscience. Parce que franchement, entre enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre de quelqu'un pour lui arracher les tripes et laisser quelqu'un se sacrifier pour votre bénéfice, c'était quoi la différence ?

Dans les deux cas, il y aurait un mort. Dans les deux cas, elle en porterait la responsabilité. Elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de poids sur les épaules.

 _Et pourtant, tu va devoir l'endosser si tu veux vivre_ , soufflait une voix insidieuse dans son esprit. _Tu as promis à Sorano que tu reviendrais, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle avait promis. Combien de tributs avaient fait la même promesse à leurs parents, ou à leurs frères et sœurs, ou à leurs amis ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et elle ne voulait pas le savoir, car si elle _savait_ , alors elle doutait de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout.

 _Si je m'arrête pour réfléchir, je suis perdue._

Elle était piégée dans la fuite en avant, la fuite pour la survie, et si elle commettait l'erreur de se rappeler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que les adversaires qui la cernaient étaient des garçons et des filles coincés dans la même situation qu'elle, alors elle serait vulnérable. Parce que personne ne pouvait vraiment lever la main sur quelqu'un d'autre à moins d'être un monstre ou de se convaincre que l'autre le méritait.

Yukino n'était pas un monstre, si bien qu'il lui faudrait se convaincre que les vingt-trois autres tributs méritaient davantage de mourir qu'elle.

Elle s'en persuaderait. Il fallait qu'elle s'en persuade.


	15. Chapter 15

Yukino avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Après tout, aujourd'hui était supposé être le jour du lancement des Jeux. Le jour où elle mourrait, ou pas. Peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à tenir un ou deux jours.

 _Si je n'essaie pas de survivre, Sorano trouvera un moyen de me ramener à la vie pour me tuer elle-même, j'imagine._

Ce fut donc la pensée de sa sœur qui la poussait à grignoter au petit-déjeuner, en dépit du sac de nœuds qui lui servait d'estomac ce matin. Cette pensée resta avec elle tandis qu'elle montait dans l'hélicoptère, qu'on lui injectait la puce qui permettrait de la suivre dans l'arène, qu'elle s'installait sur un siège.

De son côté, Rogue demeurait d'une impassibilité exaspérante. Rien qu'à le voir, elle avait envie de lui recoller un coup de poing. Ceci dit, elle s'abstint.

Cracher sur un allié garanti, ça aurait été du suicide. Le genre si absolument stupide que vous recevez une médaille post-mortem pour avoir débarrassé le monde de votre présence et de vos gènes.

Elle fit quand même de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder. Apparemment, il n'y voyait pas d'objection, comme il refusa de piper un seul mot pendant le trajet. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait les mains qui tremblaient lorsqu'il fallut descendre et que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui sans faire exprès.

Tout d'un coup, la nervosité s'abattit sur elle. L'image de la fille blonde agressée par les oiseaux flottait devant ses yeux tandis qu'on la guidait jusqu'à la salle depuis laquelle elle serait expédiée dans l'arène.

Son styliste attendait dans la pièce, coiffé de son absurde chapeau. Bizarrement, elle manqua éclater de rire à la vue de la monstruosité à plumes. Pour sa part, il ne dit rien tandis qu'il l'aidait à se mettre en tenue – des bottes solides, un pantalon d'armée, un t-shirt foncé, une veste prune assez épaisse pour tenir au chaud la nuit.

La bouche de Yukino s'assécha lorsque Rufus accrocha sur son t-shirt la broche-étoile de Sorano.

« Tu as de la chance » déclara le styliste, « l'épingle n'est pas assez acérée pour servir d'arme. Dans le cas contraire, c'était la confiscation. On ne peut pas avantager un tribut en le laissant emporter une arme dans l'arène, tu comprends ? »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux.

 _C'est juste un prêt. Si elle n'est pas en parfait état quand tu viendras me la rendre, je vais me mettre très en colère, tu m'entends ?_

Rufus lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Allons, ma choute, c'est bientôt l'heure. Essaie de faire de ton mieux, tu veux ? »

Elle ne put retenir le gloussement hystérique qui lui tomba de la bouche alors qu'elle montait sur la plate-forme, et les parois de verre qui vinrent la couper du monde extérieur le firent résonner de manière étrange.

Puis la plate-forme s'éleva.

* * *

Sting avait beau faire son petit malin, il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de mouiller son falzar. Il avait toujours été du genre paquet de nerfs, même s'il réussissait à le cacher divinement bien.

Le regard rivé sur l'écran où les tributs apparaîtraient bientôt, il s'efforça de ne pas repenser au jour où il avait été à la place de Boucles d'Or et Grincheux. Quoique, le seul point positif de cette journée cauchemardesque, c'était la tronche qu'avait fait son styliste lorsqu'il lui avait vomi dessus – ce qui avait eu pour résultat de l'alléger assez pour fuir le bain de sang.

A côté de lui, Minerva pinçait les lèvres, fusillant de ses yeux maquillés l'écran sur lequel s'affichaient désormais les chiffres blancs du compte à rebours.

Sting déglutit péniblement. D'ici quelques secondes, un minimum de six gamins allaient mordre la poussière et repartir chez eux dans une boîte de sapin. Et peut-être que l'un d'eux – ou deux – serait du District 5.

Vingt secondes.

Dans la rue, il entendait gronder la rumeur enthousiaste des badauds rassemblés devant les immenses écrans publics. Un jeu. Rien qu'un jeu pour eux. Ce n'étaient pas eux dans cette arène.

Quinze secondes.

« MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS… »

La voix de Jason, tonitruante comme à l'accoutumée, amplifiée par les haut-parleurs.

Dix secondes.

« QUE LE SOIXANTE-DOUZIÈME HUNGER GAME… »

Trois… Deux…

« COMMENCE ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Elle avait eu beau fermer les paupières – sur les conseils de Sting – Yukino n'en eut pas moins besoin de quelques précieuses secondes pour dissiper l'éblouissement et se rendre compte du type d'arène dans laquelle elle avait été envoyée.

Une ville.

L'architecture ne lui disait rien de rien, alors ça ne pouvait pas être le District 5. Vu l'allure grise et fonctionnelle des immeubles… peut-être le 2 ? Ou le 3 ?

Les tributs étaient alignés en demi-cercle sur une grande place dallée, au centre de laquelle se dressait la corne d'abondance : s'y trouvaient des sacs et des armes. De la place partaient au moins une demi-douzaine d'avenues et de ruelles. Au moins pourrait-on s'échapper.

A sa gauche, Yukino pouvait voir la fille du District 7 – veste brun rouille – et à sa droite le garçon du 4 – veste vert d'eau. Instinctivement, ses yeux balayèrent le reste de la ligne, cherchant l'autre veste prune.

Là. Il était presque à l'extrémité, juste à côté de la fille du 1, le regard fixé droit devant lui, sur la corne d'abondance. Yukino déglutit et reporta son attention sur le dôme.

Un sac. Il lui fallait au moins un sac. Mais ils se trouvaient tous à l'intérieur !

Au dessus de l'entrée dans la corne, un écran indiquait le nombre 15 en chiffres rouges. La jeune femme plia les genoux, se préparant à courir. Peut-être que si elle se montrait assez rapide… ?

Plus que huit secondes.

Elle sentait qu'autour d'elle, les autres tributs se tendaient également, prêts à bondir de leur podium respectif et à se sauver ou à se battre.

Cinq secondes.

Une goutte de sueur lui chatouilla la nuque.

Une seconde.

Un gong sonna, et le monde devint une explosion de mouvement.

En un battement de cils, Yukino bondit sur le dallage, enregistrant une brève douleur au niveau de ses talons, puis s'élança le plus vite possible vers l'entrée du dôme, n'accordant pas un seul regard aux armes traînant par terre.

 _Un sac. Il me faut un sac !_

En six secondes, elle était parvenue à destination. Dans son dos résonnaient déjà des bruits de coups et des cris qu'elle enregistrait vaguement, trop concentrée sur son objectif.

Là. Un sac orange, posé sur une table avec une rangée d'autres. Elle le saisit par les bretelles et s'empressa de le flanquer sur son dos, tournant la tête en tout sens pour déterminer un chemin de fuite.

Le garçon du 1 avait renversé le petit du 12 par terre, le maintenant par terre d'une main et brandissant un couteau de l'autre. Elle détournait les yeux quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

Sans réfléchir, elle tendit le bras, saisit un autre sac et se retourna, flanquant un grand coup de son arme improvisée au visage de son agresseur potentiel – veste rougeâtre – réussissant à le faire tituber en arrière.

Un éclair argenté, et le garçon – District 2 – s'écroula au sol, une large entaille dans sa gorge laissant fuir un flot de sang. Sa chute révéla que Rogue se tenait derrière, brandissant une machette à la lame barbouillée de rouge, le regard dur.

Il s'empara de la main libre de Yukino et la traîna dehors, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche. L'adolescente laissa errer son regard vers la partie droite du terrain, seulement pour voir le garçon du 3 se faire défoncer le crâne par la masse de la fille du 11. La nausée la saisit violemment.

Elle laissa Rogue l'entraîner vers la gauche, dans l'une des avenues qui leur permettraient de se perdre dans la ville, poussant désespérément sur ses jambes pour suivre la cadence de son partenaire de district. Ils se concentraient tant sur leur fuite qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la fille avant d'entrer en collision avec elle.

Rogue réussit à garder l'équilibre, en dépit de la gamine qui lui était rentrée dedans par-devant et de Yukino qui lui était rentrée dedans par-derrière et avait failli dégringoler. Cependant, il émit un grognement mécontent, et la jeune femme sentit d'instinct l'excuse lui monter aux lèvres.

Et puis il lui lâcha la main pour marcher sur la petite qui ouvrait de grands yeux bruns terrifiés, sa prise ferme sur la machette, levant le bras pour attraper la fillette par l'une de ses couettes noires attachées avec des rubans du même rouge que sa veste –

Yukino le saisit à bras-le-corps par derrière, plantant ses talons dans le sol pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin. Rogue n'eut guère de mal à se dégager, mais les quelques secondes nécessaires pour cela avaient permis à la gamine de déguerpir.

« J'espère que tu es contente de toi » lâcha le garçon d'une voix plate, ses yeux rouges étrécis.

La jeune fille se refusa à ciller.

« Elle n'a que douze ans » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Et les carrières ne manqueront pas d'y penser lorsqu'ils l'attraperont » jeta Rogue avant de se remettre à marcher. « Tu viens ? »

Elle aurait pu partir de son côté. A la place, elle le suivit.

* * *

« Petite cruche » fulmina Minerva, fixant l'écran d'un regard si mauvais que celui-ci aurait dû prendre feu.

Assis à côté d'elle, Sting grimaçait. D'accord, il comprenait la répugnance de Boucles d'Or à zigouiller la môme – Wendy, c'était ça ? – mais Grincheux ne se trompait pas sur le sort que lui réserveraient les carrières. Mieux aurait valu pour la morpionne de mourir au tout début, relativement vite et proprement.

Enfin, inutile de pleurer sur le lait renversé, il fallait se concentrer sur les faits.

« Les sponsors vont faire la queue devant notre porte » prédit-il. « Rappelle-moi la dernière fois qu'un tribut a flingué un carrière pendant le bain de sang ? »

Minerva resta silencieuse un petit moment, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres écarlates.

« Il y a vingt ans, si je ne m'abuse. Et encore, le type avait trébuché. »

Sting se leva.

« Si tu m'excuse, Mimi d'amour, j'ai du racolage à faire. Et je suis sûr que ça va rapporter très, très gros. »

Elle le chassa d'un geste de la main, gardant son attention fixée sur l'écran.


	17. Chapter 17

La première règle d'une bagarre de rue, c'était d'évaluer le terrain. Bon, techniquement, il s'agissait de bien pire qu'une bagarre de rue, mais le principe ne s'en appliquait pas moins.

Alors, une arène urbaine. Déjà, le facteur survie risquait de s'avérer compliqué, à moins qu'il n'y ait un parc quelconque – peu probable. Ceci dit, cachettes à gogo, si on pouvait les repérer. Oh, et possibilités de tendre des pièges, aussi.

Ouaip, ça s'annonçait bien.

« …A ton avis, nous sommes dans quel district ? »

Oh, il avait presque oublié Yukino. La blonde balayait du regard l'environnement, se raccrochant au sac qu'elle tenait dans ses bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage – utile, ça, lui n'avait que la machette qu'il avait saisie en voyant le type du 2 prêt à faire un mauvais sort à sa camarade de district.

Un carrière. Il avait zigouillé un _carrière_ , même pas une heure après le coup d'envoi. S'il rentrait pas dans la légende, c'était que le Capitole était définitivement blasé.

« Peut-être le 2. Ou le 7. Ils sont très fonctionnels, là-bas, non ? »

« Pas le 7 » nuança la jeune fille. « Il n'y a pas d'arbres. Pour le district bûcheron, ce serait curieux, non ? »

Ah, pas faux. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle le scruta du regard, puis se détourna, allant s'asseoir sous un porche de ciment gris verdâtre pour ouvrir son sac qu'elle vida ensuite sur le trottoir.

Un paquet de fruits secs, un sac de couchage ultra-fin, une lampe-torche, une bobine de fil de fer, une bouteille de désinfectant et une gourde. Yukino ramassa la bobine et l'approcha de son visage, apparemment perplexe quant à son utilité, tandis que Rogue s'installait à côté d'elle, s'emparait de l'autre sac – qu'elle avait retiré avant de s'asseoir – et en examinait le contenu.

Un paquet de biscuits, des lamelles de bœuf séchées, une paire de jumelles, une bouteille de désinfectant et une bouteille d'eau qui ne fit aucun bruit lorsque le garçon la remua. Vide, bien sûr. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'une fontaine se trouvait dans le coin ou qu'il allait pleuvoir.

De son côté, Yukino s'était lassée de détailler le fil de fer et rangeait soigneusement les items dans le sac.

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« Maintenant, on se planque » répondit le garçon. « On va avoir que l'embarras du choix. T'as vu un peu ? »

Elle lui glissa un drôle de regard, le genre qui signifie _je suis peut-être blonde mais je suis loin d'être idiote tout de même_ , mais refusa de commenter. Dans un sens, bon pour elle, c'était lui l'expert en camouflage urbain.

 _Putain, si maman pouvait me voir. Je parie qu'elle en reviendrait pas, que toutes ces heures passées à traîner dans la rue avec les gangs servirait à quelque chose._

* * *

Sting avait beau être un papillon social des plus respectables, il n'en éprouvait pas moins le besoin de recharger ses batteries dans son coin de temps à autre. Et après avoir passé trois heures à racoler – terme ô combien vulgaire mais approprié pour ce qui était de supplier ces richards du Capitole d'envoyer de quoi survivre à ses tributs – il estimait bien mériter une petite pause.

Avachi sur la rambarde d'un balcon, il termina de composer un numéro sur son portable puis plaqua celui-ci tout contre son oreille.

« Du nouveau, Mimi ? »

Un reniflement à l'autre bout du fil, mais sans la tigresse en face de lui, le blond n'aurait su dire si c'était désapprobateur ou indulgent.

« _Le gamin se débrouille bien_ » consentit-elle à préciser. « _Lui et la donzelle viennent de s'enterrer dans un appartement désaffecté. C'est loin d'être un quatre étoiles, mais comme planque, on a vu pire._ »

Okay. Bon signe, ça. Sting se mouilla les lèvres du bout de la langue.

« Et les autres tributs ? Ils fabriquent quoi ? »

« _Les carrières sont restés à la corne d'abondance, mais c'était prévisible. Le reste s'est dispersé plus ou moins loin. La gamine du 9 est presque à l'enceinte, elle plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'elle était rapide. Oh, et la fille du 12 vient de se faire tuer. Elle a pris un vilain coup dans le ventre et là, elle a fini de saigner. De ton côté ?_ »

Réprimant la grimace qui menaçait de lui étirer les commissures, le jeune homme adopta son timbre le plus désinvolte.

« Oh, tout le monde s'est bousculé, je dis bien _bousculé_ pour me parler. C'est qu'il a fait une sacrée impression, notre Grincheux ! »

Un ricanement de la part de son interlocutrice.

« _Quand tu auras fini de me raconter ce que je sais déjà…_ »

« Blague à part, on a bien dû ramasser deux mille piastres, et je crois pas que ça va se tarir dans le futur. Enfin, sauf si nos deux mômes se font descendre. Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air en danger de nous claquer dans les pattes ? »

« _Pas spécialement, non._ »

Sting lâcha un soupir.

« Alors on n'a plus qu'à prier pour que ça continue, et le plus longtemps possible. »

« _Comme d'habitude, quoi. Oh, est-ce que quelqu'un a voulu faire une transaction ? En échange de son soutien…_ »

Tout à fait, l'estomac du blond se tordit violemment.

« …Non. »

Un soupir crépita dans l'écouteur.

« _Ramène tes fesses à minuit, je veux avoir droit à huit heures de sommeil s'il faut que j'aille lécher des pompes et des culs à m'en faire tomber la langue. Si t'es en retard, je jure que je te fais bouffer ton anus._ »

« Charmante, la recette » commenta le jeune homme. « Moi aussi, je t'aime Mimi. »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit au déclic du téléphone qui coupe.


	18. Chapter 18

« Au moins, on aura pas à partager le sac de couchage » commenta Yukino penchée sur le canapé tout déglingué.

Le deux-pièces avait été meublé à la spartiate, se limitant au strict nécessaire : le fameux canapé, une table couverte d'éraflures, une armoire ne contenant que trois malheureux cintres et un pot rempli de terre desséchée. Le coin cuisine consistait en une cuisinière tout bête, laquelle ne servirait pas à grand-chose vu que l'électricité avait été coupée. Idem pour la douche, située dans un genre de placard à balais.

Quand à la chambre à coucher, celle-ci ne comptait qu'un lit sans draps ni matelas et une commode totalement vide à l'exception d'un slip sale. Visiblement, l'ancien locataire ne voulait pas se montrer accommodant envers les pauvres tributs qui envahissaient désormais les lieux – salaud, va.

« Il y a de la place, je te l'accorde » reconnut Rogue. « Pas besoin de s'entasser à quinze dans une seule pièce. »

Yukino glissa un regard furtif dans la direction de son compagnon.

« Je croyais que c'était juste ta mère et toi ? »

Les épaules du jeune homme se tendirent légèrement et lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix contenait un soupçon de crispation :

« Je sais pas comment c'est chez toi, mais je suis sûr qu'on joue pas de la même manière chez moi. »

Ah oui. Elle avait oublié qu'il venait du Sarcophage. Intérieurement, elle frissonna : lorsque le Sarcophage était évoqué dans l'Enceinte, ce n'était jamais en termes très flatteurs, les descriptions affirmant toutes qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bidonville infesté de mutants, de catins et de criminels tous promis à une vie aussi courte qu'infâme.

Jusque là, les quelques miettes livrées par Rogue concernant son passé ne faisaient rien pour dissiper cette conviction.

« Ouh là, trop bizarre » commenta l'adolescent qui avait porté la paire de jumelles à ses yeux, inconscient des pensées qui agitaient l'esprit de sa camarade. « Bon, je vais quadriller le secteur. »

« Quoi ? Tu va ressortir ? »

Apparemment, un chouïa de panique avait dû transparaître dans la voix de Yukino, car il lui lança un regard en coin vaguement noir.

« Tu peux bien survivre un quart d'heure sans qu'on te tienne la main, non ? »

« Pourquoi tu regardes pas par la fenêtre ? »

« Champ de vision limité. »

« Monte sur le toit ! Même si quelqu'un te voit, tu pourras filer le temps qu'il grimpe. »

Le brun médita l'argument avant de lâcher un grognement indéfinissable. Puis, à l'immense effroi de la jeune blonde, il se pencha par la fenêtre, se hissa sur le rebord, puis se dirigea vers le côté et disparut à la vue de Yukino, laquelle se leva pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre.

Quand elle passa la tête au-dehors, le garçon utilisait la gouttière comme rampe pour accéder au balcon de l'étage supérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » siffla-t-elle, un régiment de tambours jouant avec entrain dans les confins de sa cage thoracique.

« Je grimpe » rétorqua l'autre en toute simplicité, tendant une main pour se cramponner à la balustrade du balcon d'en haut.

« Nom de – t'as jamais entendu d'un _escalier_?! »

« Moins marrant ! »

Tous les doutes de Yukino concernant sa capacité à trucider un autre être humain en toute connaissance de cause s'évaporèrent sur le champ.

* * *

Postée devant l'écran, Minerva ne put retenir un reniflement mi-consterné mi-amusé. Ils se croyaient dans un soap ou quoi, les deux nigauds ?

Ceci dit, ça pouvait se vendre sans mal : surtout si on contrastait avec la violence et la crudité des autres tributs. Après le sang et les tripes, les résidents du Capitole devraient apprécier une touche de fraîcheur et de domesticité, au moins comme entracte.

En parlant de sang et de tripe… la tigresse observa sans passion la meute de carrières se lancer sur la piste du tribut mâle du District 6. L'idiot n'avait vraiment pas pris de précautions, d'ici un quart d'heure il allait le regretter amèrement.

Enfin, ça ferait toujours de la concurrence en moins pour les autres. Maintenant, si Boucles d'Or avait eu le bon sens de voir ça lorsqu'elle et Grincheux s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec la mouflette et ses couettes…

 _Inutile de pleurer sur le lait renversé, ma grande. Ce qui est fait est fait. A toi d'essayer de limiter la casse, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire._

Son téléphone émit un bip musical, indicateur d'un texto. En provenance de Sting, bien entendu : ce dernier déclarait avoir ramassé près de treize mille piastres, somme plutôt confortable, et annonçait son intention de rentrer chez lui pour le restant de la soirée.

Il en avait bien le droit : la jeune femme savait que son camarade en survie avait beau apprécier le social, il n'en avait pas moins ses limites. Et la forme de sociabilité que le Capitole exigeait de ses vainqueurs usait les nerfs les plus aguerris, surtout avec les _arguments_ employés pour que les vainqueurs se plient à ces conditions.

Minerva avait eu de la chance sur ce plan-là, puisqu'elle haïssait son père, si bien que son décès suite à une fuite de gaz l'avait laissée indifférente. Sting ne jouissait pas du même luxe, avec son père et sa petite sœur encore en âge d'être sélectionnée comme tribut. Le blond avait beau lui taper sur les nerfs, elle ne l'en admirait pas moins de réussir à manœuvrer pour la sûreté des siens sans perdre son sourire.

Elle lui renvoya un texto pour lui souhaiter un bon après-midi et se renfonça dans les coussins de son sofa.


	19. Chapter 19

« Il y a une fontaine à deux rues d'ici, et elle est remplie, j'ai vu les reflets dans le bassin. Reste à voir si l'eau est potable. »

Yukino plissa le front, ruminant l'information que venait de rapporter Rogue après dix bonnes minutes perché en observation sur le toit.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous joueraient le coup de l'environnement hostile à ce degré-là ? » interrogea-t-elle, se rappelant les jeux d'il y a cinq ans auparavant.

Le brun répondit par une petite grimace.

« Tu peux tenir plus longtemps sans rien à manger que sans rien à boire » rappela-t-il. « On peut toujours utiliser notre pisse, mais je doute que tu acceptes. »

La blonde mit quelques secondes à décrypter le sens de la phrase. Une fois que ce fut fait, la révulsion s'inscrivit sur son visage.

« Je pensais pas, non. Tu veux rester ici pendant que j'y vais ? »

« Non » objecta-t-elle. « C'est mieux si on connaît tous les deux le chemin, et comme ça, l'un de nous pourra monter la garde au cas où. »

Une lueur d'approbation étincela brièvement dans les iris rouges avant que Rogue ne se dirige vers la porte de l'appartement.

* * *

La fontaine se posait dans le style fonctionnel et minimaliste, avec une vasque en grès noire, au centre de laquelle trônait un pilier courtaud duquel ne coulait rien du tout. Cependant, le bassin était rempli presque jusque ras bord, et en plissant bien les yeux on voyait scintiller des éclats argentés et dorés tout au fond.

« C'est bien des pièces là-dedans ? » s'étonna Rogue d'une voix incrédule.

« Une fontaine à souhaits, j'imagine » commenta Yukino en débouchonnant la gourde. « Jette une pièce dans l'eau, fais un vœu et attends qu'il se réalise. »

Le brun renifla.

« Un truc de riches, alors, s'il s'agit de perdre de l'argent. »

La blonde s'abstint de commenter. Vu d'où venait son partenaire, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il juge la superstition absurde.

Dans le lointain, un coup de canon se fit entendre.

« Encore un mort. A ton avis, on en est à combien ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, tentant de repousser le frisson qui venait de lui glacer la colonne vertébrale.

« En général ? Le bain de sang vous zigouille la moitié des tributs, ou à peu près. Ça évite que les choses traînent trop en longueur, probablement. »

Rogue retroussa les lèvres, dévoilant ses canines trop longues.

« Ben tiens, sinon le Capitole risque de se lasser, pas vrai ? Et on ne peut certainement pas permettre ça. »

« Passe-moi la bouteille, tu veux ? »

Il la passa, mais continua à faire la grimace.

* * *

« Bouf ! » s'ébroua Sting en passant la porte. « Chérie, c'est moi ! »

En guise d'accueil, il n'eut droit qu'à un reniflement hautain. Un de ces jours, il finirait par obtenir une réaction de Minerva, ce n'était qu'une question de temps ! Personne ne pouvait résister éternellement au charme Eucliffe !

« Bonne récolte ? » se contenta de demander l'autre mentor, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran holographique.

« Pas mal du tout. En fait, c'est presque pas la peine que t'ailles nous faire du racolage. Comment se débrouillent les mômes ? »

« Pas trop mal. Ils sont de retour à l'appartement, et ils sont en train de décider des arrangements pour dormir. Une vraie petite sitcom. »

Le blond se laissa aller à faire la moue.

« T'es sûre de sûre que le contraste va pas nous les couler ? »

La tigresse agita une main languide.

« Je te dis que ça va faire du repos à l'audimat entre deux effusions de sang et de tripes. N'oublie pas qui a l'avantage de l'expérience ici, je _sais_ ce qui plaît aux foules. »

« Un avantage » maugréa son interlocuteur en s'avachissant sur le sofa. « Je te rappelle que ça te fait trois ans de plus que moi, c'est tout. »

« Trois ans dans ce domaine, c'est une éternité, tu le sais très bien. »

Un silence.

« Ouais, je sais. »


	20. Chapter 20

« Et bien sûr, le plafonnier ne marche pas » bougonna Yukino qui avait actionné l'interrupteur sans résultat, s'attirant un regard mauvais de son partenaire.

« Je savais pas que tu voulais te faire dévorer par les moustiques. Ou attirer un autre tribut » lança le garçon.

La jeune fille grimaça. Elle n'avait pas pris en compte ces deux possibilités tout à fait probables et tout aussi horribles l'une que l'autre – les piqûres de moustique, beurk. Pourquoi n'existait-il pas un vaporisateur capable de refiler des démangeaisons à ces sales bêtes ? Ca leur ferait bien les pieds.

En attendant, le petit studio où ils s'étaient enterrés tous les deux était aussi noir qu'un four pendant une éclipse solaire – à peine si on y voyait plus loin que son nez. Yukino finit par se résoudre à utiliser les lunettes inclus dans leur paquetage. Bon, tout était rougeâtre, mais c'était déjà mieux.

Cependant, Rogue se penchait à la fenêtre, le nez en l'air.

« Tu veux dégringoler ? Recule un peu. »

« J'attends les résultats » déclara le jeune homme. « Faut se tenir au courant, pas vrai ? »

Ah oui, le décompte. Elle avait failli oublier. Yukino se rapprocha de l'ouverture, à la fois pour jeter un coup d'œil au ciel et pour empêcher son partenaire de faire le grand plongeon par inadvertance.

« Il faudrait pas attendre un peu plus longtemps ? La nuit vient à peine de tomber… »

« On verra bien. Ça dépend des autres tributs, cette histoire. »

La blonde était sûre que son interlocuteur aurait rajouté quelque chose si un coup de canon ne l'avait pas interrompu, suivi par l'apparition d'un écran projeté sur le faux ciel, prêt à dévoiler les visages et les noms des garçons et filles tombés ce jour-là.

Le premier fut le tribut mâle du District 2, bien entendu, le décompte se faisant dans l'ordre croissant. A la vue du garçon qui aurait pu la tuer, Yukino sentit un frisson lui courir le long des avant-bras et se rapprocha instinctivement de Rogue.

Ensuite, il y eut le garçon du 3, Shaw quelque chose, elle n'arrivait pas bien à lire l'écriture, mais elle se rappela lui avoir trouvé une tête bizarre, avec le bronzage sous ses cheveux blonds.

Puis ce fut la fille du 8, Kinana, avec son visage rond et le ruban vert dans ses cheveux coupés au carré. Yukino eut beau se creuser la cervelle, elle ne parvint pas à se souvenir d'un détail particulier à son sujet.

Le District 10 s'avéra avoir perdu ses deux tributs du même coup, Biska Moulin et son partenaire Alzack, provoquant un reniflement plutôt chargé de mépris chez Rogue. L'espace d'un instant, elle hésita à lui en mettre une, puis décida de s'en abstenir.

Le garçon du 11 également avait péri – la jeune fille éprouva une vague surprise, se rappelant qu'il était plutôt grand et costaud. Peut-être qu'il avait été pris par surprise ?

Enfin, les deux tributs du District 12 s'avérèrent eux aussi avoir été éjectés de la compétition, la blonde se contraignant à avaler sa salive lorsque le visage du petit Roméo s'afficha à l'écran. Il avait été si détaché lorsqu'il avait lâché la main de son père à l'annonce de son nom – est-ce qu'il savait déjà ?

Elle détourna le regard, reculant dans les ombres de l'appartement. Son partenaire demeura accoudé au rebord, le visage impassible.

« Huit morts pour la première journée » dénombra-t-il platement. « Voilà qui nous réduit bien la compétition – sauf que la majorité sont des carrières. »

Un tremblement secoua la charpente de Yukino à entendre son ton froid.

« Tais-toi. Juste… tais-toi. »

C'était sorti à mi-chemin entre un ordre et une supplication. Un froissement de tissu résonna dans l'air alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de lire son expression.

« Tu veux dormir ? La journée a été longue. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Oui, ça paraissait une bonne idée. Dormir, échapper à ce cauchemar éveillé. Même un mauvais rêve ne pouvait pas être pire que ça.

« Mets-toi sur le lit et je prendrais le canapé. »

« Tu cèdes à un accès de bonne éducation ? » ne put s'empêcher de glisser la jeune fille, s'attirant un haussement d'épaules de la part de Rogue.

« Non. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude des lits de luxe. »

La blonde repensa à l'état défoncé et ruiné du lit et sentit ses commissures traîtresses se retrousser en un sourire. Au moins son partenaire avait le sens de l'humour.

C'était bien un trait d'humour, non ?


	21. Chapter 21

« Alors, huit morts à peine » résuma Minerva sans passion. « Voilà qui ne réduit pas beaucoup la concurrence. »

Sting ne put retenir une grimace – parce qu'elle avait raison. Huit tributs d'éliminés sur vingt-quatre, pour une première journée, c'était le strict minimum.

« Les autres tributs sont dispersés » rappela-t-il, « et seuls les carrières disposent d'un camp à peu près valide. »

« Il faut toujours se méfier » rétorqua la tigresse, « même quand l'adversaire paraît inoffensif. Après tout, tu en es la preuve vivante, non ? »

La canine du blond manqua fendre la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas penser à _ça_ , merci beaucoup.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer, d'après toi ? » demanda-t-il histoire de détourner la conversation vers des eaux moins négativement chargées.

« Comme d'habitude, les carrières se feront une joie de partir en chasse, ce que les maîtres du jeu nous pimenteront de quelques désastres naturels. Je nous verrais bien un tremblement de terre, ça faisait longtemps » commenta la brune du même ton que pour faire la liste de ses courses.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça dit de nous, qu'on soit habitués à voir des gamins se faire zigouiller ? Ce foutu Capitole nous a déteint dessus._

« Et pour nos deux tourtereaux ? Tu crois qu'ils ont leur chance s'ils font profil bas ? »

Minerva haussa les épaules.

« La stratégie a ses mérites. S'ils réussissent à se cacher jusqu'au bout et attendent que les carrières s'entretuent tout seuls… Bien sûr, ils risquent de se retrouver face à face pour le dernier jour. »

Sting dut se faire violence pour ne pas gronder. Ça, c'était le scénario de cauchemar que redoutait tout tribut et tout mentor dès l'entrée dans l'arène, pour la bonne et simple raison que tuer sciemment votre propre partenaire de district n'était _jamais_ bien vu. Peu importait les circonstances, vous vous feriez mettre au ban de votre district, point à la ligne. Les autres résidents refuseraient de vous parler, de dire votre nom, de regarder dans votre direction, bref, vous traiteraient comme un pestiféré.

Généralement, les vainqueurs qui subissaient cet ostracisme sombraient dans un abus de substance type alcool ou drogue, se mettaient à déprimer ou encore se suicidaient carrément. Ou peut-être n'étaient-ce que les conséquences habituelles de la victoire, c'était difficile à dire.

« Tu oublies que Grincheux a juré de faire gagner Boucles d'Or » lança-t-il.

Une moue patricienne déforma la bouche maquillée de rouge de la tigresse.

« On verra bien ce que ça va donner, cette promesse. De l'intention à la réalisation, ça n'en a pas l'air mais il y a un véritable monde. »

* * *

Yukino regrettait d'avoir échantillonné les lits honteusement moelleux du Capitole. Même dormir sur la carpette aurait été mieux pour se préparer à coucher dans un sac de couchage à travers duquel elle sentait les lattes du lit lui rentrer dans le dos.

 _Est-ce qu'il a froid ?_

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Rogue n'émettait pas le moindre bruit dans son sommeil. Mine de rien, il aurait pu mourir dans son sommeil et elle ne s'en rendrait compte qu'au petit matin.

Super, la pensée. Maintenant, elle ne manquerait pas de faire des cauchemars sur la mort de son partenaire. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de rêver de sa propre mort, tiens.

Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la fatigue dans l'arène, ou elle se ferait tuer en l'espace d'un clin d'œil. Il fallait qu'elle ferme les yeux et se mette à ronfler comme si elle essayait de se transformer en tronçonneuse folle.

Hélas, comme beaucoup de choses, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.


	22. Chapter 22

Un des rares, très rares points positifs du Capitole : les lits étaient si confortables que ça justifiait presque un massacre diffusé sur grand écran pour pouvoir s'y allonger et profiter des oreillers et des couettes. Juste presque.

Sting émergea à contrecœur des draps pour rejoindre le salon enroulé dans sa couette, rien en dessous s'il vous plaît – il avait toujours trop chaud dès qu'il essayait de dormir avec un pyjama, finissait toujours par faire des cauchemars. Nonchalamment alanguie en déshabillé sur le sofa, une brioche à moitié grignotée dans la main, Minerva aurait pu poser pour un tableau aguicheur type l'odalisque.

« Du nouveau ? » interrogea le blond en s'accroupissant près de la table à café pour inspecter le plateau du petit déjeuner – oh, des gaufres ! Ils étaient gâtés, ce matin.

La tigresse croqua dans sa brioche, le regard toujours vissé sur l'écran. Leurs deux tourtereaux roupillaient toujours, Boucles d'Or roulé en une toute petite boule dans son sac de couchage, Grincheux paraissant sur le point de tomber du canapé avec une jambe et un bras qui traînaient par terre.

 _Sont mignons quand ils dorment. Et bien sûr, nos charmants organisateurs se feront une joie de leur rendre cette mine quand il faudra les renvoyer au District 6 dans une boîte en sapin…_

« Personne n'a essayé de tendre une embuscade aux tourtereaux » déclara la brune, « les carrières ont monté leur camp à la corne d'abondance – très prévisible – et le restant des tributs s'est dispersé dans l'arène. »

Mmh, les gaufres étaient fourrées à la marmelade. Pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait, mais tant que c'était sucré, ça passait. Sting avala une grosse bouchée avant de se remettre à parler.

« Tu sais qu'il s'est bien répandu, ce surnom ? Nos tourtereaux du District 5 – le public ne les appelle que comme ça. »

« Reconnais que ça donne un joli cachet. »

« Mais je reconnais, Mimi – c'est comme ça que je les vends, figure-toi. Avec promesse de scène bien dramatique quand Grincheux ira se sacrifier pour Boucles d'Or. »

Sa voix s'était chargée d'amertume sur les derniers mots. Minerva ne daigna pas ciller.

« S'ils meurent avant, ça va tomber rudement à plat, ta petite campagne de pub, tu le sais ? »

« Et ben, on s'arrangera pour qu'ils ne meurent pas avant la toute fin. C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là. »

En matière de réponse, la tigresse renifla, et ça, ça voulait dire qu'il avait gagné cette manche.

* * *

Le réveil n'avait pas été agréable. Des muscles dont Yukino ignorait avoir été pourvue protestaient bruyamment contre les lattes trop dures du lit, sa langue avait elle ne savait comment réussi à se changer en papier de verre et ses cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un sac de nœuds qu'elle était à peine parvenue à démêler.

Dans le genre « j'émerge gracieusement de mon cocon », ça se posait là. Et pour avoir regardé les Jeux précédents, la blonde savait que la nation entière la verrait au naturel. Oh, et puis zut, comparé à sa mort on ne peut plus probable, c'était vraiment de la petite bière.

Et bien sûr, parce que le monde était complètement injuste, Rogue au saut du lit paraissait juste élégamment débraillé. Si ça n'avait pas garanti son arrêt de mort, elle l'aurait volontiers étranglé à mains nues.

« Je suis monté sur le toit pour utiliser les jumelles » lâcha-t-il en guise de bonjour. « Plein de petits immeubles. C'était pas une ville très importante, j'ai l'impression. »

La jeune femme se frotta les paupières, s'efforçant de chasser les dernières miettes de sommeil restées collées à ses cils.

« Et puis quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu – mais mince, elle détestait le matin.

Le sourire que lui adressa son partenaire aurait poussé une petite frappe à utiliser à nouveau une couche et à faire n'importe quoi, du moment que le propriétaire du sourire le laissait tranquille.

« Et puis il y a une place. Le genre avec fontaine au centre. Et remplie, j'ai vu des reflets dans le bassin. »

Yukino pensa immédiatement à leurs deux récipients vides pour l'eau.

« Est-ce qu'elle est potable ? » interrogea-t-elle – ça serait bien dans l'esprit des jeux d'empoisonner les ressources trouvées dans l'arène.

« Faut voir. T'en es ? »

« Oh que oui. »


	23. Chapter 23

Il avait beau être encore tôt, le soleil tapait déjà avec ardeur. Habituée à travailler toute la journée dans un labo, Yukino était en nage lorsqu'elle et son partenaire arrivèrent enfin à la fontaine, sa frange blond argenté plaquée sur son front moite et son t-shirt sombre la moulant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. A tous les coups, les caméras étaient en train de zoomer sur sa poitrine en sueur...

« Un sou pour tes pensées » lança Rogue, le sourcil levé impérialement, la rappelant dans le monde réel.

« Alors, c'est ça, la fontaine ? » préféra-t-elle dire.

L'installation ne payait pas de mine : un bassin en pierre dont la couleur brune tirait un chouïa sur le caca d'oie, rempli d'une eau verdâtre aux reflets quelque peu radioactifs sous l'implacable lumière du jour. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux centrales nucléaires qui jetaient leur ombre sur le Sarcophage et frissonna en dépit de la chaleur.

« Bon, ben, il ne reste plus qu'à voir si c'est potable » lâcha la jeune femme, désireuse de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit avant que celui-ci ne l'emmène vers des rives de cauchemars. « Est-ce qu'on - _qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

Sans plus de manières, le brun s'en était allé plonger la tête dans le liquide. Quand il la releva, de l'eau lui dégoulina des cheveux jusque sous le col de sa veste - comment il pouvait la garder sur le dos, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« J'ai le visage qui fond ? » demanda-t-il du même ton que s'il voulait savoir la météo avant de partir en promenade. « Je tourne au vert ? Je ne sens pas venir de convulsions, c'est déjà ça. »

Les pommettes écarlates, Yukino pensa lui crier quelques termes de vocabulaires utilisés par Sorano quand celle-ci était sur les nerfs - assez fréquent, hélas, la sœur aînée de la jeune fille étant loin d'être un modèle de patience et de vertu. Elle se contenta de siffler venimeusement :

« Et si tu meurs, je fais quoi, moi ? »

« Tu te débrouilles » rétorqua l'autre avec un aplomb aussi superbe qu'enrageant. « Passe les gourdes, tu veux ? »

Au lieu de lui remettre les récipients, la jeune femme choisit d'aller les remplir elle-même - ou elle risquait de les balancer à la tête de l'idiot. Vu comme celle-ci paraissait dure, elle n'aurait sans doute réussi qu'à endommager leurs affaires, et ça, c'était mauvais pour la survie à long terme.

Pendant qu'elle plongeait la bouteille dans l'eau tiédasse, Rogue dût percevoir sa mauvaise humeur vu qu'il s'éloigna. Il avait donc des instincts de survie, le coco.

Elle venait de reboucher la bouteille et de submerger la gourde quand un cri étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles, la poussant à se retourner par réflexe, assaisonné d'une bonne dose de paranoïa.

Un garçon brun avait réussi à s'approcher sans se faire remarquer et avait sauté sur Rogue avec un couteau.

Le cerveau de Yukino enregistra _cheveux noirs, veste vert océan, une tête de plus que moi_ et recracha _Gray Fullbuster, District 4, tribut de carrière, on va crever_ presque pile au moment où l'autre garçon réussissait à planter son couteau dans le ventre de Rogue.

 _Ah merde._

La blonde réagit sans réfléchir – si elle avait réfléchi, elle aurait probablement hurlé de détresse devant la bêtise de sa conduite – et balança la gourde à moitié pleine à la tête de l'agresseur. Celui-ci se retrouva trempé et très, très contrarié. Contre elle. Oups ?

Considérant l'intervention de sa partenaire comme une diversion, Rogue tenta de faucher son couteau à Fullbuster, mais celui-ci réussit à l'assommer – pas le tuer, il devait vouloir le garder pour plus tard, le temps qu'il en finisse avec elle et _putain il lui sautait dessus !_

Refusant toujours de s'arrêter pour réfléchir – si elle faisait ça, elle était garantie de mourir, il était _rapide_ , l'enfoiré - elle se laissa tomber en arrière. Droit dans le bassin.

 _Bougre d'andouille – le District 4 est pêcheur – il va te suivre !_

Et bien entendu, il vint. Elle choisit ce moment pour remonter, la main crispée sur le gros caillou qu'elle avait repéré au fond de la vasque en remplissant la bouteille tout à l'heure, haletante et cherchant frénétiquement du regard une tache brune sous l'eau -

Sur laquelle elle abattit sa massue improvisée, encore et encore, tout en priant désespérément pour qu'il arrête de remonter ce coup-ci et _s'il me poignarde dans la jambe oh seigneur_ -

Elle perdit le compte du nombre de coups, ne se calmant que lorsqu'il ne fit plus d'efforts pour remonter à la surface, la laissant pantelante, trempée, les bras secoués de frissons comme si elle avait saisi un câble électrique à mains nues.

Un grognement lui rappela l'existence de Rogue, actuellement vautré sur le gravier, essayant de se lever tout en gardant les deux mains appuyées sur le ventre. Elle courut presque à son chevet pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

« Connard de fils de pétasse mi-prix » siffla le brun entre ses dents serrées. « M'a bien suriné, le charlot. Tu l'as tué, j'espère ? »

Oh. _Oh_. Yukino avala sa salive, un arrière-goût de nausée dans la gorge. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de sa stratégie improvisée…

Quand elle le traîna hors du bassin de la fontaine par les pieds, l'autre tribut était très mouillé, très défoncé du crâne, et incontestablement très mort. Le goût acidulé de la nausée lui tapissa l'intérieur de la bouche.

« Pour un peu, je t'embrasserais » commenta Rogue. « Un carrière à toi toute seule ? Les Amazones de la cinquième rue te nomment membre honoraire tout de suite, là. »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, perdue dans le souvenir du soir des interviews, coloré et joyeux, un tout petit moment avant qu'elle passe. Le souvenir d'un garçon aux cheveux artistiquement ébouriffés, sa chemise rouge sombre laissant entrevoir sa musculature bronzée, souriant aux caméras et promettant de rendre son père fier de lui…

Yukino ferma les yeux. Ouvrit la bouche.

« M. Fullbuster, je suis désolée. »


	24. Chapter 24

Il en fallait généralement beaucoup pour surprendre Minerva : en fait, ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, et Sting préférait ne pas repenser au dauphin gonflable. Surtout pour la raclée qu'il avait reçue après – même s'il l'avait jugée un mal nécessaire sur le moment.

Mais là, ce pur ahurissement était totalement justifié, lui-même avait senti sa mâchoire se décrocher quand Boucles d'Or avait zigouillé un carrière à elle toute seule. Merde, lorsqu'il l'avait cataloguée, il lui avait donné un profil type « fuite et esquive », pas le genre « frappe lourde ». Ça, c'était Grincheux. Lui qui égorgeait le type du 2 pendant le bain de sang, c'était inattendu mais pas le type de surprise cataclysmique qui provient de l'écroulement de l'Univers.

Genre ce que venait de faire Boucles d'Or.

« ...Les sponsors vont _péter un plomb_ » parvint-il à articuler dès que son cerveau eût récupéré du virulent court-circuit qu'il venait de subir.

Sérieux. Un tableau de chasse de _deux_ carrières, en plein début des Jeux. Ce serait le cirque. L'Apocalypse.

Si un de ces mômes ne gagnait pas après un démarrage aussi glorieux, Sting trouverait moyen de les ramener de la tombe pour les tuer de nouveau, et cette fois personnellement.

Minerva parut enfin se réveiller de son ahurissement traumatisé, s'humectant les lèvres du bout de la langue avant de déclarer :

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû me charger de la préparer, après tout. »

 _Manque de pot, c'est moi qui l'ai fait_ rétorqua mentalement Sting, et il était tout mûr pour le faire aussi à voix haute lorsqu'ils furent interrompus sans ménagement.

« Elle n'avait pas le droit… ! »

Au sein de la communauté des vainqueurs, on évitait généralement de se sauter à la gorge. Après tout, carrière ou pas carrière, ils avaient tous survécu à vingt-trois autres gamins, avaient tous du sang sur les mains, avaient tous vu mourir des gosses auxquels ils avaient essayé de transmettre les bonnes tactiques de survie.

Aussi, que Silver Fullbuster vienne leur sauter à la gorge de la sorte était extrêmement inhabituel.

Faisant montre d'un courage surhumain, Sting plongea derrière le sofa, laissant Minerva affronter l'intrus. Tant pis pour Silver s'il en sortait incomplet – on affrontait la Tigresse dans sa tanière à ses risques et périls.

« Pas le droit de quoi ? » lâcha froidement la brune. « De tuer ton fils ? Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit des Jeux. C'est tuer ou se faire tuer, quand on est dans l'arène. Tu sais ça. Ton fils savait ça. »

« Je sais ! » rugit Silver. « Et elle le sait aussi, ta petite salope ! De quel droit elle peut... »

La voix de l'homme se cassa.

« De quel droit elle s'excuse… ? »

Ah. Sting sentit une bouffée de pitié monter dans sa poitrine. C'était facile de rationaliser, de compartimentaliser quand les tributs se conduisaient comme des monstres – comme des bêtes d'abord préoccupées de leur survie au détriment de celle d'autrui.

Mais que l'un d'entre eux – un seul – agisse de manière humaine, de manière civilisée, et alors les Jeux n'étaient rien de plus qu'un crime, les tributs morts des victimes.

Silver avait le regard d'un brillant mouillé comme le verre après l'averse. _C'est vrai que Gray, c'était son fils unique. Et sa femme est morte._

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi » dit le blond – sans se montrer de derrière le canapé. « Ils ne devraient pas tarder à renvoyer le corps. »

Silver émit un bruit étranglé et se détourna pour partir. Minerva renifla alors que la porte se refermait.

« Et voilà pourquoi les tributs ne devraient pas se reproduire. »


	25. Chapter 25

Yukino n'en revenait toujours pas que les intestins de Rogue soient restés bien au chaud dans son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à l'appartement désaffecté leur servant de planque. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'ils auraient dû tomber par terre en cours de route.

Sauf qu'apparemment, son partenaire avait tellement l'habitude de ce genre de blessures qu'il savait exactement où et comment appliquer la pression pour que la plaie ne se mette pas à dégorger ce qui ne devait pas l'être pour survivre. En rétrospective, elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû se sentir surprise : il venait du Sarcophage, après tout. Là-bas, c'était impossible de faire un pas dans la rue sans avoir à esquiver une attaque au couteau ou à la matraque, paraissait-il.

Elle avait toujours cru que c'était de la pure exagération, mais peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle aurait dû accorder davantage de poids à ces rumeurs.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter sur son manque d'informations, l'urgence du moment, c'était le garçon brun couché sur le canapé, un trou dans le bide et l'importance de recoudre ce trou bien serré pour remettre le garçon sur pied. Yukino ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ses capacités au combat, elle avait eu un pot monstrueux avec le garçon de tout à l'heure – _Gray, son nom, c'était Gray –_ et il y avait toutes les chances pour que ce pot ne revienne pas la prochaine fois.

« Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'anesthésiant ? » gémit-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle dévissait le bouchon de sa bouteille de désinfectant.

Rogue poussa un soupir qui aurait pu rivaliser avec une armoire question taille.

« J'ai déjà survécu sans. Bon, tu y vas ? »

Elle serra les dents et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste et de sa chemise, dévoilant un torse blême. En l'absence de tout maquillage ou effet projecteur, c'était facile de discerner de multiples cicatrices sur le haut de son corps – de toutes fines qui auraient pu passer pour de simples éraflures, de nettement plus vilaines et même une ou deux vieilles brûlures.

Sur sa peau si claire, le sang était si foncé que c'était presque choquant. La jeune fille se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant d'imbiber de désinfectant la chemise roulée en coule pour faire chiffon puis commença à essuyer le liquide.

Ça devait piquer comme l'enfer, elle le savait, pourtant Rogue refusa de lâcher le moindre couinement. En fait, quand elle leva la tête pour regarder s'il était encore conscient, la seule concession à la douleur qu'elle put apercevoir fut la façon dont ses yeux rouges s'étaient étrécis.

 _Avantage de l'habitude, au bout d'un moment ça ne te fait plus ni chaud ni froid._

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sauf nettoyer la plaie : ils n'avaient pas de pansements sous la main, ni d'aiguille et de fil – pour faire vraiment barbare. Bon, elle pouvait toujours essayer de se servir d'une écharde et d'un fil de la chemise de Rogue, mais rien que la perspective la terrifiait.

Un _ploc_ sur le balcon manqua l'envoyer bondir au plafond. Pour sa part, Rogue avait ouvert les yeux tout grands.

« Prends le couteau » lui ordonna-t-il à mi-voix en s'emparant de la chemise pour remettre de la pression sur son abdomen.

La gorge sèche, Yukino obéit – c'était lui l'expert pour ces choses-là. Sur le balcon, pas de mouvement. Elle hasarda un coup d'œil.

Une longue capsule argentée, le modèle qui contenait les cadeaux des sponsors. Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement alors qu'elle s'empressait de l'ouvrir, les mains tremblantes.

Et oui, c'était bien un rouleau de pansements à l'intérieur. Elle en aurait pleuré.

 _Si on s'en sort, je jure que je ne dirais plus jamais de mal sur Sting Eucliffe._


	26. Chapter 26

Une fois la plaie soigneusement nettoyée et fermée à l'aide d'un pansement – de la pure magie, comment ça fonctionnait, au juste ? Dans de telles occasions, Yukino regrettait de ne pas être du District 3, c'était eux les inventeurs – Rogue avait clos ses yeux rouges et s'était illico endormi. Pour de vrai.

La jeune fille blonde décida de le laisser tranquille. Il avait quand même pris un couteau dans le ventre, il méritait de reprendre des forces sans se faire enquiquiner, si bien qu'elle drapa leurs deux vestes prunes sur lui en guise de couverture et se rendit dans l'autre pièce pour ne pas troubler son sommeil.

Alors, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en lieu sûr et que son coéquipier ne risquait plus de mourir entre ses bras, elle pouvait confronter la réalité. Ce qu'elle venait de commettre.

Elle avait tué quelqu'un. Un garçon pas tellement plus vieux qu'elle. Un adolescent précipité dans les Jeux, tout comme elle.

Elle l'avait tué.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment tandis qu'elle se remémorait la sensation de la pierre rugueuse dans sa main, le son mouillé des éclaboussures et le rouge tournoyant presque paresseusement dans l'eau de la fontaine –

 _Non ! N'y pense pas ! N'y pense pas ou tu vas t'effondrer !_

Mais c'était là le problème, elle ne pouvait _pas_ s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle l'avait fait, après tout. Et comme elle l'avait fait, elle était responsable. Son meurtre. Sa responsabilité. Sa faute.

 _Gray Fullbuster._ Le visage du garçon était pratiquement imprimé sur ses paupières, et elle avait beau fermer les yeux, l'image de son crâne défoncé, le sang coulant jusque dans ses pupilles désormais fixes, refusait de s'évaporer.

Elle voulait hurler.

 _Comment je suis sensée survivre à vingt-trois autres tributs, bon sang ?_

Yukino savait que généralement, un tribut ne tuait pas plus d'une demi-douzaine d'autres dans l'arène : il fallait prendre en compte l'arène elle-même, la multitude d'infections et d'accidents potentiels, et le tableau de chasse des autres tributs.

Tout de même, jamais un tribut n'était jamais sorti de l'arène sans avoir sur les mains le sang d'au moins une personne de la même tranche d'âge.

Là tout de suite, les statistiques ne faisaient rien pour remonter le moral de la jeune blonde.

* * *

Minerva dardait un regard implacable souligné de bleu sur les images défilant sur son écran : plus précisément, sur la forme recroquevillée de Boucles d'Or, occupée à s'offrir une joyeuse crise de conscience tandis que Grincheux roupillait allégrement sur le sofa.

Bien sûr, c'était une de ces choses que la censure ne voulait jamais montrer : combien c'était dur de s'abaisser à tuer un autre être humain. Jamais le Capitole ne laisserait voir combien ça vous transformait en loques : autrement, ils auraient perdu un sacré pouvoir sur la populace.

Elle se rappelait encore la virulente sensation de vide qui l'avait envahie lorsque ses Jeux à elle avaient pris fin. Dans l'arène, elle ne s'était pas tellement attardée là-dessus, mais quand elle avait enfin pu se poser et repenser à ce qui s'était passé…

Inutile de le préciser, le restant de la journée n'avait pas été joyeux. Enfin, elle avait mieux enduré que Sting, dont la dépression avait duré un bon mois et demi.

Apparemment, Boucles d'Or était plus le type Sting que le type Minerva.

 _Va pas t'écrouler maintenant, chérie, tu n'es pas encore sortie de l'auberge. Et si tu meurs alors que tu promets, je peux te garantir que je serais très, très fâchée contre toi._

Hélas, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et observer. Et prier, si elle avait été du genre à cela, mais elle ne l'était pas.

Prier après l'arène, ce n'était pas possible.


	27. Chapter 27

Lorsqu'il était blessé, Rogue tendait à avoir un sommeil de plomb – ça aidait à récupérer, et s'il dormait, il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Le sommeil, ça constituait un anesthésiant bon marché très acceptable, surtout quand on n'avait pas d'argent à gaspiller pour des anti-douleurs plus classiques comme l'alcool ou les cachets.

Quand il se réveilla, la lumière s'était nettement modifiée, et il estima qu'il devait être le début ou le milieu de l'après-midi. Son ventre le lançait joyeusement, ce qui se traduisait par de virulentes démangeaisons. Oh, bonheur.

Enfin, au moins ses tripes n'allaient pas se répandre par terre, c'était déjà ça. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas aux deux vestes prunes lui servant de couverture. _Elle va pas attraper froid ? Pour l'instant, il fait chaud, mais faut rester sur ses gardes dans l'arène._

Il décida de se lever, et l'air frais le saisit à bras-le-corps, lui arrachant un frisson bien malgré lui. Où était sa chemise ?

 _Et où est passée Boucles d'Or ?_

Il se leva précautionneusement après avoir remis son t-shirt et sa veste – il se sentait toujours plus à l'aise avec au moins deux couches de tissu entre lui et le reste du monde, on ne savait jamais quand quelques millimètres de tissu pouvaient faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Puis il se dirigea vers le balcon.

La fille était recroquevillée en boule, tremblant à la manière d'une feuille morte ou d'un junkie privé de sa dose. Probablement pas la faute du froid, Rogue était trop vétéran de la rue pour se laisser avoir.

« C'était ton premier mort, pas vrai ? »

Elle sursauta et leva vers lui des yeux de lapin écorché. Il renifla.

« Vivre intra-muros, ça doit être bien » commenta-il sans chaleur, mais sans hostilité non plus, il énonçait juste un fait. « Pas de cadavres dans le passage, et pas besoin d'en voir avant d'avoir quatre ans. »

« Quatre… ans ? » répéta la fille, mi-paumée, mi-horrifiée.

Le garçon eut envie de se gratter le ventre mais se retint, pas question d'aggraver sa plaie.

« Ma mère et moi, on vivait dans un squat. Le genre où les gens sont tout le temps bourrés ou défoncés, parce que leur vie est tellement merdique qu'ils ont besoin de ça pour pas se foutre en l'air. Bon, des fois ils le font quand même. Et des fois, ils font une overdose ou se noient dans leur vomi. Ou ils se font dessouder dans une bataille entre gangs. »

« C'est horrible » parvint à croasser Boucles d'Or.

Il lui adressa un sourire plein de dents – ses canines trop longues en particulier étaient bien visibles.

« Pourquoi tu crois que le Sarcophage s'appelle comme ça ? On est peut-être la zone qui entoure les deux autres, mais on produit aussi des morts à tour de bras. Si tu veux vivre, t'as intérêt à savoir utiliser un couteau ou un flingue. »

Elle continuait à le fixer comme s'il venait de lui pousser deux têtes. En faisant très attention, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Alors. Ton premier mort. Le premier que t'as tué. Ça t'a fichu un drôle de coup, j'ai l'impression. »

Elle détourna la tête.

« ...Je peux pas vivre avec ça » chuchota-elle.

« Si, tu peux » répliqua Rogue d'un ton dur. « Tu dois vivre, parce que c'est justement _toi_ qui l'as tué. Tu l'as tué pour vivre plus longtemps. Si tu meurs aussi, à quoi ça sert qu'il soit mort ? C'est pour le coup que tu lui cracherais dessus. »

Ah, là elle était surprise. Sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Bien sûr qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin avant. Mais lorsque vous viviez avec la mort, forcément vous vous mettiez à avoir des idées sur la question. Oh, Rogue n'allait pas se prétendre un grand penseur et essayer de rentrer dans une de ces écoles ultra-chic pour adultes, mais il avait quand même réfléchi là-dessus.

Quand les gens mouraient, la seule chose à faire était de continuer à vivre. Les morts se foutaient qu'on les pleure, ils était morts. Les remords, le chagrin, c'était un tas de bêtises qui empêchaient les vivants de se sortir du passé pour s'activer dans le présent. Au bout du compte, il fallait continuer, malgré la mort.

Boucles d'Or venait de tuer quelqu'un, et ça lui avait permis de rester en vie. Si elle se mettait à chialer sur le sort de l'autre type, ça ne le ramènerait pas à la vie. Et puis, un tribut de moins, c'était un obstacle de moins entre elle et la victoire, elle et la sœur qui s'était émiettée de la voir fauchée.

Elle devait vivre.

« Je peux pas arrêter de le voir » souffla-t-elle. « On l'a laissé là-bas, mais j'arrête pas d'y penser. »

Il lui saisit la main – gentiment, délicatement – pour la poser sur la broche en forme d'étoile accrochée à son t-shirt.

« Essaie de penser à ça, plutôt » conseilla-t-il. « Dès que tu commences, tu te concentres sur _ça_. Pas grand-chose mais ça marche. »

A la façon dont les doigts fins se resserrèrent sur le bijou bleu et argent, c'était un conseil qu'elle prenait à cœur. Tant mieux pour elle.


	28. Chapter 28

Alors que les arêtes de sa broche s'enfonçaient plutôt cruellement dans la paume de sa main, Yukino se rappela tout à coup quelque chose.

« Dis, ta bague... »

Juste à côté d'elle, Rogue se raidit imperceptiblement, son regard rouge se refroidissant plus vite qu'un plongeur qui saute dans un étang en plein cœur de l'hiver.

« Quoi, ma bague ? » grinça-t-il, ses longues canines brièvement visibles entre ses lèvres blêmes, et la jeune fille rentra la tête dans les épaules par instinct.

« Non, rien. C'est juste qu'une bague, ça se met au doigt d'habitude. Pas autour du cou. »

Elle avait eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil au bijou alors qu'elle essayait de soigner son camarade de district, et elle avait nettement trouvé dommage de cacher ce genre de babiole sous un t-shirt. Bon, ce n'était pas un objet très cher – elle était prête à parier que le corps du dragon constituant l'anneau était en acier teinté noir et les yeux en verre ou strass rouge plutôt qu'en grenat ou rubis – mais il ne manquait pas d'un certain charme. Et la minutie avec laquelle les minuscules écailles et ailes avaient été détourées…

Rogue s'était mis à fixer le mur.

« Elle m'irait pas. C'est une bague de femme. »

Les sourcils argentés de son interrogatrice se froncèrent.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Souvenir de famille. Si j'ai une fille, je l'appelle Skylar et je lui donne. Pardon » se reprit-il, « si j'avais eu. C'est ma mère qui a insisté. »

« Oh » répondit Yukino d'une petite voix.

Elle se rappelait la manière froide dont le garçon brun avait dévoilé que sa mère était morte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire, face à ce genre de déclaration ? Ça aurait été plus facile que Rogue se mette en colère, récrimine sur son sort ou se lamente sans complexes, elle aurait pu gérer. Pareil robotisme, ça donnait un chouïa la chair de poule et vous prenait au dépourvu.

« Mhm. La broche, elle était sur la chemise de ta sœur le jour de la Moisson » commenta le garçon, avec une désinvolte qui sonnait légèrement faux. « Tu lui as demandé ? »

« Elle me l'a donnée » se défendit l'adolescente. « Mais pas pour toujours. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu sais quelle heure il est ? » voulut savoir Rogue, sautant du coq à l'âne sans prévenir et faisant cligner des yeux son interlocutrice.

« Ah… j'en sais trop rien. Je veux dire, j'ai pas de montre, l'appartement n'a pas d'horloge... »

Un grognement assourdi la coupa net.

« J'ai un estomac » laissa tomber Rogue comme s'il commentait sur la météo, « et apparemment, c'est midi ou une heure. Il nous reste du bœuf séché ? »

* * *

« Nom de nom, c'est une vraie petite sitcom, leur numéro » marmonna Sting, les yeux rivés sur l'écran vidéo.

Bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre très fort, vu que sa pêche à l'information lui avait révélé que l'audimat _adorait_ observer les deux tourtereaux dans leur petit nid. Apparemment, c'était _mignon_ , c'était _charmant_ , c'était _adorable_ , bref c'était du gnangnan guimauve parfum violette qui offrait un joyeux rafraîchissement entre deux étripages.

Les résidents du Capitole étaient de sérieux accros à la guimauve, si bien que la popularité du District 5 montait lentement et sûrement sans donner signe de vouloir redescendre. Maintenant, si les deux nigauds voulaient bien jouer leurs cartes à la perfection, au moins l'un d'entre eux sortirait vivant de cette histoire.

Oh, et puisqu'il en était sur le sujet de la survie, dommage que le carrière mâle du District 1 n'ait pas tué la fille du 4 quand celle-ci avait piqué une crise en apprenant la mort de son partenaire. Bon, jusqu'à ce que la meute ait éliminé toute la compétition, les carrières ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se zigouiller mutuellement, mais on pouvait bien rêver, non ?

Du moment que le rêve restait modeste, cela allait de soi. Le Capitole avait un rien tendance à broyer ceux qui prenaient trop d'ampleur.


	29. Chapter 29

« Alors, comment vont les tourtereaux ? » interrogea Sting en allant s'avachir à plat ventre sur le tapis – ça lui prenait, à l'occasion. Surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de s'étaler sur le sofa quand celui-ci était déjà occupé par Minerva – il avait des instincts de survie, merci beaucoup.

La tigresse en question était occupée à se vernir délicatement les orteils, traçant soigneusement des rayures noires sur un fond blanc – elle avait vraiment un faible indécent pour les rayures – et refusa de détourner les yeux de sa besogne pour faire l'aumône d'un regard à son camarade mentor.

« En train de casser la croûte » fit-elle presque distraitement. « Rien de très intéressant. »

Le blond eut une petite grimace. C'était pour ça qu'il évitait les sitcoms, il ne s'y passait jamais rien d'intéressant. Franchement, regarder quelqu'un s'engueuler avec le voisin du troisième étage sur qui avait cassé l'ascenseur ? Autant regarder sécher la peinture, c'était tout aussi chiant et parfait pour atrophier les neurones via manque de réflexion.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait fait cette remarque, la brune avait lâché qu'il ne risquait rien, il ne pouvait pas s'atrophier ce qu'il n'avait pas, après tout. Pourquoi aimait-elle le tourmenter de la sorte, hein ?

« Et côté concurrence, alors ? Du nouveau ? »

En général, le nouveau dans l'arène, c'était qui mourait quel jour. Ce qui ne présentait que des bénéfices pour le District 5 dans l'état actuel des choses : plus les autres tributs s'entre-tueraient tous seuls, moins leurs tributs à eux auraient à se remuer pour décrocher la victoire, ce qui voulait dire chances de survie accrues.

Bien sûr, plus les autres tributs se faisaient éliminer de la compétition, plus la probabilité que Grincheux et Boucle d'Or soient contraints de s'égorger mutuellement pour décrocher la victoire augmentait. Très franchement, Sting priait pour que les choses n'en arrivent pas à cette extrémité. Rien que cette fois, l'univers pouvait bien avoir pitié, non ?

Les lèvres de Minerva se plissèrent dans une moue boudeuse.

« La fille du 11 est tombée dans une embuscade. »

Le blond plissa le front, ne parvenant à se rappeler qu'un chapeau trop grand cachant la moitié supérieure d'un visage, d'où émergeaient de longues mèches emmêlées teintes en mauve pour la parade. Et un nom de fleur, aussi – Rose ? Violette ? Non, Cosmos, c'était ça.

« Les carrières ? »

« La morveuse du 6 » dévoila la tigresse d'un ton plat comme une planche à pain tandis que Sting s'étranglait brusquement.

« Tu te fous de ma pomme ? »

« Même pas. Apparemment, la môme a plus de ressources que prévu » commenta la brune – oh, est-ce qu'elle était impressionnée ? Il semblait bien. « Figure-toi qu'elle est très douée pour ce qui est de lancer des couteaux – un dans la cuisse, deux dans l'abdomen. La 11 a paniqué et voulu les retirer pour se mettre à couvert, mais le couteau de la jambe avait touché l'artère. »

En d'autres termes, la fille s'était vidée de son sang devant les caméras. Bon, comme façon de mourir, il y avait pire. Elle aurait pu être brûlée vive ou dévorée par des écureuils – et la famille de Sting qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait toute visite au parc, ayant sans doute oublié toutes les morts survenues lors de ses jeux pour ne retenir que sa survie à lui. Il ne le leur reprochait pas tant que ça.

« Rappelle-moi combien ça fait de morts, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, la voix étouffée par le tapis.

« Dix » répondit aussitôt la tigresse tout en agitant les orteils – le vernis désormais sec n'attendant plus qu'une ultime couche transparente pour la protection.

Le blond haussa les sourcils. Encore deux autres morts et la moitié des tributs aurait été expédiée. Et on en était seulement au deuxième jour.

Il aurait dû avoir honte, mais il priait pour que ces Jeux-là continuent à cette vitesse. Plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite il pourrait s'efforcer de tourner la page.

Il n'y parviendrait pas, bien entendu, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire de son mieux.


End file.
